Las musas
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Las cosas importantes suelen pasar a la historia como leyendas, pero algunas veces tienen que permanecer ocultas o en secreto. Una nueva búsqueda a comenzado, y por primera vez en todos esos siglos; incluirá a griegos, romanos y egipcios.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En un lugar incierto hasta para los mismos dioses, una joven mujer se encontraba resguardada con una manta y el calor de las llamas. Era bella, una piel oscura se exhibía sin demostrar ninguna marca, el cabello negro se encontraba trenzado con hilos de reflejos platinados, ojos negros y brillantes como estrellas en el firmamento denotaban una preocupación casi impropia en un rostro de apariencia frágil.

A pesar de sus rasgos indígenas notables, llevaba un vestido griego blanco puro, brazaletes de platino cubrían sus muñecas y lucía una gargantilla de pequeños diamantes, casi astros en miniatura.

El lugar que la rodeaba parecía una cueva, no se veía una abertura o hueco para respirar, mucho menos uno de salida; más esto no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Para encontrarse bajo tierra, el lugar tenía una apariencia más que lujosa y extravagante; una mesa de esqueleto de hierro esculpido y vidrio del siglo XIX inglesa, un librero de cedro oscuro de apariencia europea, esculturas de arte africano, e incluso en una esquina de lo que era una entrada a otra cámara, un atrapasueños.

La cueva tenía diferentes "cuartos" haciéndolo una casi una red de no ser porque tenía pocos túneles y no eran muy largos. Todos estaban ataviados con cosas de distintas culturas, más tenían algo en común: parecían nuevas y algo caras, como si la persona que los recibía tuviera mucho dinero o…bien simplemente las tenía la persona correcta. Las cámaras no eran muchas: una con 9 camas confortables y suaves; otra donde se veía una fuente de néctar y comidas varias; nueve recamaras de aspectos particulares y personales, como si una persona diferente hubiera decorado cada una; y por último a donde la joven se dirigía: una con 8 tumbas. No había electricidad, toda la luz provenían de braseros dorados que parecían arder por sí mismo.

No eran de las que se ven en el cementerio: estas no tenían cuerpo, en ellas había pedestales con algo negro parecido a cenizas, objetos varios y uno especial: proyectaba un brillo y parecía antiguo y nuevo a la vez, como si se hubiera hecho viejo pero no se viera deteriorado, un laud, un libro de texto regular de historia, una copia de la Odisea, etc. También en cada una poseían retratos: eran imágenes dibujadas, no se veían profesionales pero se notaba el cariño: una que se notaba que trataba de esforzarse en los detalles de una mujer afroamericana bailando, otra que era una caricatura de una mujer china insultando en ese idioma y con un laud roto en mano, otra no muy exacta no poseía trazos: la cara la componían notas musicales que se doblegaban para formar los rasgos viéndose una expresión de melancolía casi trágica.

La chica repaso todos, viéndolos con una expresión que parecía que le apretaran el corazón. A pesar de que se veían ocho tumbas, había un noveno pedestal; este estaba vació salvo por una cosa: un compás antiguo de la época griega, sin importar la vejez irradiaba cierta luminiscencia importante como si fuera algo radiactivo. La chica lo tomo con familiaridad y sin miedo y lo observo; al instante el compás cambio: se volvió completamente moderno y preciso, como si un relojero suizo de repente decidiera dedicarse a los compases. La mujer sonrió tristemente.

— Ah, no puedo creer que sea la última que quede; aunque sé que ninguna de mis hermanas podía imaginarse quién se quedaría al final—estaba sola, y aun así hablaba como si alguien escuchara; ¿Estaba desvariando o…?— El peligro corre, me lo dicen las estrellas; tiempos más extravagantes ocurrirán, mis hermanas y yo éramos de orígenes diferentes pero parece que lo que viene ahora saldrá de la estratosfera.

Dejo el objeto, cuando de en un segundo sintió un escalofrió, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder pareciendo que un mensaje había llegado a ella "_El tiempo ha llegado_" se oyó en un murmullo en el viento. Los ojos se le fueron para atrás, envejeció décadas en cuestión de milisegundos; llegando a ser solo polvo que voló por una brisa invisible, siendo seguida por las cenizas de las tumbas. El fuego de los braseros se fue, los objetos con un aura de poder desaparecieron; toda la vida que mostraba el lugar se fue para siempre, y aquel mágico hogar quedo solo en tierra y rocas.

Mientras afuera, el polvo y cenizas volaban a gran velocidad, tornándose de repente en una luz blanca y brillante que se perdió en el horizonte.

**. . . **

Tres personas despertaron de improvisto en ese momento, todas de diferentes lugares y labores; una de ellas era Rachel Elizabeth Dare, actual ocupante del oráculo de Delfos; la segunda era Octavio, augur de la duodécima legión fulminata; y el tercero fue Carter Kane, mago y líder del nomo vigésimo primero.

Todos soñaron lo mismo, la chica nativo americana, las tumbas, y esa frase por una voz desconocida "_Las próximas estarán por llegar_"


	2. Tres personas reciben el memo

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Este fic en el futuro tendrá fem-slash y quizás slash, están advertidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres personas distintas reciben el memo

Octavio fue el primero en salir de la cama, él era de los que una vez despiertos no podían dormirse; en un principio trato de creer que solo había sido un sueño, aun siendo semidiós y augur no solía tener sueños proféticos. No obstante sentía que había algo importante detrás de ese sueño, una parte de su cabeza le decía que tenía que averiguar más.

— ¿Padre? —Pregunto dubitativo, levantando la cabeza hacia la ventana-como augur, tenía un pequeño departamento no muy lejos del Templo de Júpiter-donde se veía el cielo oscuro de la madrugada, un poco más claro por estar a pocas horas del amanecer. Sin embargo no pasó nada, no hubo voz, brillo, música o algo que se le pareciera; suspiro frustrado vistiéndose rápidamente.

A diferencia de algunos mestizos del campamento-y mucho más los griegos-él nunca había sido visitado por su padre, el que su madre supiera quién y sus profecías era todo lo que se necesitó para probar su linaje; más aun siendo un fiel servidor de Roma y lector de augurios, este no nada ninguna señal hacia su propio hijo cuando ya se había enterado que Percy Jackson había estado en su propio carro del sol.

Otra razón más para odiarlo.

Decidido a no dedicarle más pensamientos a "aquellas ideas inútiles de ideas familiares" se dirigió hacia el templo de uno de los mayores dioses de la legión, con una daga en mano y un león de felpa en la otra; estuvo decidido a averiguar que diantres significo ese sueño. No es que esperara que si resolvía el misterio su padre pudiera impresionarse y quizás mandar algo; nada que ver, era solo por la legión.

**. . . **

Rachel por otro lado, tardo un poco más en levantarse, no es que quisiera estar de perezosa en la cama, sino que tenía que luchar contra las ganas inminentes de dormir contra la parte dentro de sí que sabía que ese sueño era importante. Finalmente luego de unos minutos se levantó de su litera, estaba tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos lo mejor posible para saber que podría ser ese sueño, aunque no tenía demasiado sentido para ella; un lugar prácticamente mágico, tumbas de ocho chicas, una nativo americana con un poder que aun en sueños era casi palpable…

Sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender; normalmente podría sentir el espíritu de Delfos para que le ayudara, alguna pintura en la cabeza que lograra con una frase griega que diera una pista, o bien hasta el dios Apolo-la venía a ver de vez en cuando por ser su oráculo- pero no había nada de eso. Era como si su propio poder no era el que le hubiera mostrado la imagen, sino que este mensaje venía voluntariamente.

Okey, eso no tenía sentido, y viniendo de una chica que hasta hace unos años era cristiana-más por obligación que por propia creencia-que luego vio dioses griegos y semidioses con espadas que le pasaban como si nada, era mucho decir.

Tenía una corazonada de todo esto, como la que tuvo al entrar en la cabina de Hera que dio pie a la búsqueda de la reina desaparecida. Una sensación de que algo importante estaba por venir, mucho más grande que los griegos y los romanos.

Decidida a aclarar su mente, se puso una camiseta de tiras color esmeralda y un par de jeans algo andrajosos-no era de las que cuidaba demasiado de su ropa, y los prefería así que a los de diseñador que veía en otros niños ricos-y salió de su cueva. El amanecer ya había pasado aunque por un momento espero que Apolo bajara de su carro solar y viniera hablarle; mas nada paso, suspiro empezando a caminar por la colina, debatiéndose entre tratar de que el espíritu de Delfos cooperara o ir con Quirón.

. . .

Carter por otro lado, luego de ese sueño se obligó a dormir nuevamente; era su último día de escuela-cursaba primero año de secundaria, aunque pronto seria segundo-no quería que alguna clase de raro sueño se lo arruinara. Termino dando vueltas en la cama dormitando, sin poder volver a dormirse verdaderamente. Luego de alrededor de una hora se rindió para abrir los ojos; su mente no dejaba de golpetear con la imagen de esa chica y esas palabras "_tiempos más extravagantes ocurrirán, mis hermanas y yo éramos de orígenes diferentes pero parece que lo que viene ahora saldrá de la estratosfera_" no podía tomárselo demasiado en serio por como acabo la frase, no obstante algo dentro de sí le dijo que era para tomárselo en serio.

¿La verdad? Lo que más quería hacer era olvidarlo; ya había pasado por mucho, perdió a su padre a manos de un dios megalomaníaco que quiso convertir estados unidos en un desierto-o el mundo, no estaba muy en claro en eso-, tuvo que luchar contra un dios serpiente del caos que quería engullirse el planeta-dos veces-, un fantasma no tan fantasmagórico que trato de combinar griego y egipcio y casi destruye el equilibrio del planeta-muy larga historia que acabo con un final feliz y decidiendo no volverse a reencontrar por cuestiones de seguridad-esperaba que quizás por una vez, el universo decidiera dejar de estar en peligro y le dejara vivir su vida en paz. Si su presentimiento era correcto, no tenía tanta suerte.

Se pasó una mano por la cara—No—se dijo, tratando de sonar convincente— Horus no ha venido a mí, no me han llamado para ir a la sala del juicio y que mi madre me cuente alguna predicción, el mundo no está en peligro—quería realmente creerlo, si hubiera problemas aun en la Duat alguno de los dos habría tratado de avisarle, ¿No? Si, tenía que ser—Ya tengo que lidiar mucho con la escuela, no me pondré paranoico con esto.

Ignorando la parte de su mente que no dejaba de picotearle con la idea-y si, estaba seguro que no era Horus-se alisto; luego de unos meses se había acostumbrado a eso de ir al colegio, hasta los 14 años no había estudiado en uno de verdad porque viajaba por su padre y le enseñaba por su cuenta-lo que le dio muchas dificultades después, el basquetbol no era una asignatura-y si bien le daba un poco de grima, había obtenido buenas calificaciones e inclusive tenía un par de amigos mortales.

Con unas ojeras tremendas bajo para desayunar, era como si sus preocupaciones le hubieran chupado la energía y requiriera otras ocho horas de sueño, mas dudaba dormir, era solo una mañana y seriamente necesitaba algo que le distrajera. Con una sudadera azul turquesa, vaqueros normales y unos reebok; un look que había asimilado desde que estaba en estados unidos y donde parecía un tío normal en la escuela, lo que era bueno porque Sadie ya le había dicho que si iba como iba con Papá le meterían la cabeza en el váter, y con los mortales por pesados que fuera estaba prohibido usar magia.

Cuando doblo una esquina y se topó con Zia, con una sonrisa supo que ya tenía algo mejor con lo que ocuparse en mente.

— Hola—saludo normal. Vale, la mayoría de los adolescentes no se cruzan por su novia en casa, pero ninguno de los dos era un adolescente normal; eran magos estudiando en una mansión escondida encima de un almacén abandonado que era la base de operaciones de la central de magos de Nueva York. La chica llevaba una camiseta de tiras azul marino, leggins negras con unos convers a juego; al igual que su ropa todo de algodón que le dejaba con movilidad para la batalla y le quedaba estupendo, aunque Carter dudaba que pudiera haber algo que le quedara mal.

— Hola—le devolvió el saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que basto para poner en blanco la mente del chico. Desde siempre estar con esa chica le dejaba el cerebro en cortocircuito, se sentía el más afortunado porque de todos los mortales o magos con los que podría haber estado, le eligió a él. Le agarro la mano y le dio un ligero apretón; al igual que su novio no había ido a un colegio normal nunca en la vida, y entre los dos se estaban adaptando a ser dos chicos comunes y corrientes- o lo más que se podía tomando en cuenta que uno era el líder del nomo y la otra ayudaba de vez en cuando al lector jefe-

— Oh por favor, si vais a daros muestras de afecto, ¿Les molestaría no hacerlo en público? —se quejó una voz no muy lejos de ellos, y que sabían perfectamente de quién era. Sadie bajaba de las escaleras al lado de su novio Walt; ella traía una camiseta celeste sencilla a juego con unos shorts caquis-probablemente porque el verano estaba iniciando y no le gustaba demasiado el calor, y eso que había estado en Egipto varias veces-con sus inseparables botas militares; el mayor sin importarle el calor llevaba camiseta negra sin mangas, vaqueros negros, cazadora de cuero negra, botas militares negras y el amuleto _shen _a juego con el de la chica de ojos azules; normalmente no podían usar cosas de cuero o con tejido animal por interferir con la magia, sin embargo puede que por ser un dios no le afectara.

Bueno, no era un dios _dios _dicho propiamente, era un deificado; en otras palabras un mago que albergaba a un dios. En un principio cuando se enteró le dijo a su hermana que no se frikeara tanto por el asunto y aprovechaba, pero ciertamente era un asunto raro; básicamente tenía de cuñado a un mago que tenía una maldición de muerte y un dios de los funerales. Sadie parecía estar bien que era lo importante, y si ambos habían decidido cooperar para estar con ella podía tomarlo como buena señal; de cualquier forma si la lastimaban creía tener la fuerza suficiente para darle una buena-aun en la Duat, algo le decía que Horus amaría cooperar por una pelea contra su primo-y no sería la primera vez que va contra un mago y un dios-por supuesto, no había forma de que admitiera que la única razón para hacer algo así sería por su hermana-.

Walt le mando una mirada a la chica de "_Se buena_" porque si alguien podía controlar-aunque sea un poco-a Sadie, era él. Como era de esperar, no le hizo tanto caso; se quedó callada aun si no se disculpó. Carter no le tomo tanta importancia; sin importar que le molestara, estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana se metiera con él por todo y por nada.

Iba a replicarle una respuesta inteligente cuando se le adelanto.

— ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena pinta—pregunto, ahora fijándose más en él que en molestarle. Aunque se había lavado la cara y trato de quitarse la pereza, seguía con los ojos rojos y cansados y probablemente se notaba algo gris su cara.

— No es nada, estoy bien—le aseguro; parecía que iba a protestar cuando un chico se fue corriendo a agarrar del buffet desayuno. La hermana menor bufo un poco y yendo de la mano de su novio fueron al brasero de la terraza. El chico sintió que la árabe le dio un apretón y volteo a verle.

— ¿Qué paso? —interrogo preocupada; si bien a Carter le costaba decir frases completas aun luego de un año con la chica, a Zia le salía bien leerle las expresiones, estaba preocupada por él. El faraón en tiempos de guerra le dio la sonrisa más convincente que pudo.

— No tengo nada—trato de convencerle, mas esta arqueo una ceja demostrando que no le creía nada; suspiro dándose por vencido—Vale, tuve un sueño; pero no creo que pueda ser tan importante, no vi a mi _ba_ saliendo de mi cuerpo ni nada, así que solo debe ser un sueño—le conto toda la verdad que pudo; no deseaba hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua. Trato de inspirarle confianza—venga, es nuestro último día de escuela, deberíamos andar festejando; Sadie dice que este siempre es el mejor.

Eso basto para que le sacara una sonrisa a la árabe, y juntos fueron a tomar su desayuno junto con los demás aprendices y los dos cocodrilos guardianes. Restándole importancia a las particulares mañanas con las que empezaba, creía que podría tener un normal y cotidiano último día de secundaria; se equivocaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola chicos!-no sé porque me ha dado por empezar así, quizás el humo del incienso me está afectando; por algo se demostró que la pitonisa de Grecia estaba chalada después de andar oliendo humos y gases todo el día-como por alguna razón me ha dado por iniciar otro crossover, he venido con esto.

¿Honestamente? Amo estas dos series-ambas me han dado muchas carcajadas, y la de percy me ha devuelto mi inspiración con más fuerza que nunca-y hace tiempo que quería hacer un crossover-y no, mi one shot romántico y nada aventurero no cuenta-pero no tenía ninguna idea para ello. Como mi mente al igual que el destino guía por caminos misteriosos, termine con la idea de las musas y después de un debate entre estas y las tres gracias, las musas ganaron-no estoy segura de cómo, tratar con muchos personajes me sale fatal-y si bien es una locura que use esta idea como crossover, creo que por eso será tan interesante.

Sobre la advertencia; para cualquiera que no me haya leído antes, dense una vueltesita por mi perfil y vean todo lo que he publicado en estos 3 meses; si pueden notarlo a excepción de un percabeth, un sanubis, y el crossover/one-shot que mencione antes, creo que de romance no hay nada hetero; por respeto a otros y por mi integridad de escritora, no romperé las parejas importantes de la serie porque ciertamente me parece una joputada hacerlo-esto no es un fic romántico, tratar de mezclar tanto solo dará dolor de cabeza-y por mis propios principios no puedo hacerlo; no obstante como solo mi mente lo hace, ya tengo planeado fem-slash y porque en mi retorcida cabeza todo es posible puede que haya slash, están advertidos porque no pienso tolerar comentarios homófogos ni nada, me vale un comino sinceramente y por mí se pueden ir al infierno.

Okey, dejando de lado mis ataques asesinos; aunque les juro por el estigio y por Ra que hare mi mejor esfuerzo con esta serie-y la otra que tengo-les digo que pronto iniciare clases y yo soy un desastre con patas, tengan paciencia.

De acuerdo, dicho todo esto; gracias por leer, tratare de obligarme a escribir el segundo cap o por lo menos empezar, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	3. Lacy se gana el respeto de Sadie

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lacy se gana el respeto de Sadie

Sadie se había levantado de buenas-lo que era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que tenía que ir al colegio-y era porque parecía que este verano, por fin tendría uno normal luego de dos ajetreados y estresantes; sin contar que sería la primera vez que no tuviera que preocuparse por el mundo desde que vive con su hermano.

A ver, esto necesita explicación; el verano de hace dos años lo paso investigando sobre Apofis, con la venida del equinoccio, el chico que le gustaba muriéndose y el otro que le gustaba siendo un dios que muy pocas veces podía ver; el anterior lo paso investigando en museos por un fantasma con deseos de ser dios que casi destruye el equilibrio de la Duat y la niebla-que realmente le parecía raro que algo tan mundano pudiera ser homónimo de algo tan poderoso-y puso al mundo el peligro; y un año después era la actualidad con sus geniales quince años-al fin no la tratarían como niña-y podría dedicarse a hacer el vago, tener citas; ser una adolescente normal por una vez para variar.

Estaba preocupada por su hermano-sí, le importaba, aunque solo en tiempos de vida o muerte lo admitiría-pero parecía no tener tantas ganas de hablar, incluso de diecisiete años era muy raro. Por otra parte probablemente no fuera gran cosa, alguna idea de una cita con Zia o quizás se había mortificado porque no recordaba todos los datos de Egipto que sabía antes; de ser algo peligroso se lo habría notificado ¿No?

"_Vale, prohibido pensar lo peor en este día_" se dijo así misma, compartiendo el sentimiento de su hermano de tener un normal y cotidiano último día de clases. Se volteó hacia Walt, que como siempre tenía una sonrisa reservada solo para ella, y sumergiendo un poco la vista en la Duat ahí estaba Anubis; aun luego de casi dos años era un poco raro, más estaba feliz como una lombriz. Ese de ahí era la combinación de los primeros dos muchachos que le gustaron de verdad-era un gran honor, no le dedicaba sus sentimientos a cualquier mequetrefe-un chico de diecisiete que fue su primer aprendiz y ya no estaba cerca de morir, junto con dios egipcio-que curiosamente, parecía que su tiempo en el mundo mortal lo hizo madurar y poseer la misma edad que su deificado-que la adoraba lo suficiente para renunciar a todo por estar con ella. Ah, con esos pensamientos tan felices era muy fácil alejarse de las ideas feas.

Por desgracia, en un mundo de monstruos, hechizos y escuela las cosas malas siempre regresan; y en este caso en su cosa menos favorita en el mundo-bueno, la segunda, la primera era la amenaza inminente de muerte- Drew.

Había dejado atrás el desayuno, el autobús-que los buscaba a unas cuadras del almacén-y a Walt al entrar en las clases; algunas más tarde-escuchando música escondiendo los auriculares en su cabello porque en serio, último día de clases, ¿Qué cosa importante podía decir el profesor?-estaba con la chica asiática de pestañas más falsas en el planeta, y su sequito de víboras que habrían hecho gruñir a Bast.

Como siempre, aun tratando de gimnasia no parecía dispuesta hacer ejercicio; tenía unos zarcillos que parecían campanas, una gargantilla que debía pesar el equivalente a su cerebro-por lo cual tampoco era tan pesada-el maquillaje que debía agregarle unos 3 kilos, con una ropa "deportiva" de diseñador y zapatillas que tenían agujetas como si fueran deportivas, pero podían ver que también tenía tacón de aguja; tratando de inferiores su cuadrilla era un remedo de Drew menos "glamoroso"

— Vaya Sadie, ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta que con ropa de gimnasia o normal, sigues siendo igualmente un desastre— sus amiguitas se rieron en coro ensayado; la inglesa estaba casi segura que tenían un cerebro tan pequeño que procesaban las palabras, simplemente se reían acorde a lo que les decía la reina serpiente. Se contuvo de lanzarse a su yugular y puso su mejor sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Oh en serio? Pues tú si me das pena, si necesitas tanto maquillaje debes ser _realmente _horrenda— decía con dulzura fingida-no había forma sobre la tierra que sintiera pena por ella-y por primera vez desde que me vio bailando con Anubis, se quedó sin palabras. Lacy-flanqueando a mi lado, ya que era la única amiga con la que colindaba en esta clase-parecía mirar hacia el techo, como si esperara que algo viniera del cielo de repente por llamar a Drew fea; aunque odiaba admitirlo, se notaba por sus facciones que era guapa con o sin el maquillaje, pero ni siquiera con Set, Apofis y Setne apuntándome con armas iba a admitirlo.

— Como…tú…osas—parecía más que pasmada, luego fue a mirar a la amiga de la chica. Otra cosa rara para Sadie es que por más diferentes que se vieran ambas-Lacy era rubia como una chica inglesa igual que ella, Drew tenía el cabello negro y parecía sacada de una película de princesas de oriente-ambas eran increíblemente guapas, más su amiga que había dejado las coletas para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros, con su cabello iniciando liso y luego desarrollando rulos en un estilo que parecía que solo ella podía hacer funcionar. Drew miro directamente a la menor— ¡Tu deberías apoyarme! ¡Eres igual que Piper, una deshonra para mamá!

— ¡¿Mamá?! —pregunto Sadie entre sorprendida y horrorizada; no tenía idea de quién podía ser Piper-vale, quizás su amiga la nombro un par de veces y no le hizo caso, no tenía importancia-pero estaba segura que ella nunca había mencionado alguna clase de parentesco con Drew, y creía poder recordar algo así o prestarle atención. La camarilla de Drew estaba igual que la inglesa; y ambas chicas parecían igualmente histéricas y asustadas, incluso creyó que Lacy maldijo en una lengua antigua y algo conocida como…cuando estuvo con Annabeth y el enseño algo de griego antiguo; pero que va, no había manera que su amiga conociera tal idioma.

— ¡C-Claro que no! —Declaro la asiática, nerviosa; aunque recuperando poco a poco el control— Tú has oído mal, yo no dije eso—estaba echando cierto convencimiento en su voz, no oyó palabras de poder o parecidos-y total, para como es Drew, probablemente ni las diga bien-no obstante, como seguidora y ex deificada de la diosa de la magia, podía identificar cuando se usaba un hechizo. Vio como sus seguidoras asentían convencidas, incluso Lacy más por seguiré la corriente parecía obligada. Obviamente no se lo trago, ¿Qué diantres pasaba allí?

— Muy bien clase—una voz autoritaria y con leve siseo interrumpió, estaba tapada de pies a cabeza como una musulmana, incluso traía guantes-lo que se consideraba inconcebible estando en verano-con un saco de pelotas en la mano, y con tranquilidad se sentó en la silla donde solía estar la entrenadora.

— Ehmm—Sadie seguía delirante en el momento mamá/hechizo vocal de hace unos momentos, así que perdónenla por no ser tan intuitiva— Esta es la clase de la profesora Bufford.

— Oh, ¿No les han comunicado? La profesora tuvo un ligero…accidente, yo la sustituiré, soy la profesora Emeraude; y hoy jugaremos quemados—vale, Sadie no estaba segura que le desconcertaba más, ese raro acento que tenía, el cómo dijo "accidente" o que de casualidad hubiera valones en ABCD. Era una escuela de horario flexible, rodeados de jardines-de hecho, ahora estaban en una sección de césped cortado donde normalmente hacían yoga-y la profesora Bufford era la típica hippie anti violencia que no quería cansarlos demasiado, por lo cual siempre era estiramientos y _paz y amor. _

Sin embargo, como era la "Profesora" tendrían que hacerle caso, por sospechosa que pareciera. Pronto todos tomaron los balones y ciertamente eran pocos los que poseían alguna habilidad en ello; la comadrilla de Drew por ejemplo lo agarraba como si se tratara de calzoncillos sucios, lanzándolo con una fuerza increíblemente ridícula por no querer romperse las uñas. Lacy no era mucho mejor pues su puntería parecía apestar, no obstante hacia el esfuerzo; Sadie por otro lado no se le daba tan mal, ya había practicado baloncesto con Keops de vez en cuando por lo cual tenía cierta experiencia.

Aunque no lo parecía, la mayoría del tiempo era buena-podía gustarle fastidiar y demás, sin embargo buena al fin y al cabo-pero esa niña rica y mimada le sacaba de sus casillas inclusive más que la Zia shabti que conoció en invierno de hace unos años. Como era de esperarse, la chica se dedicaba a mirar su maquillaje en el espejo dejando su olvidada bola a un lado; con una sonrisa maquiavélica se concentró lo mejor posible porque bien, esta podía ser la primera oportunidad que tuviera de hacerle daño sin romper leyes o terminar expulsada. En un tiro casi perfecto le dio de lleno del estómago, dejando el pequeño espejo caído y una expresión sin aire que Sadie deseo tener su celular a la mano para tomarle una foto.

Al instante Drew le dio su mejor mirada asesina; por alguna razón la profesora Emeraude no le dijo que se fuera-debió mirar para otro lado o parecido, no había forma de que ella gustara de esa pelea-y olvidándose de las reglas del juego, tomo la pelota y se la lanzo. Sadie la evito por los pelos, más la declaración de guerra estaba dada.

Las dos chicas empezaron a lanzarse todo lo que llegaba a la mano, espejos, maquillaje, accesorios-estos eran realmente de Drew-, y por supuesto las pelotas, piedras y alguna basura que encontrase-cosa de Sadie, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no decir nada en egipcio que terminara en un jeroglífico; vale, quería hacerlo pero sabía que no debía-. La profesora era obvio que veía esto y no escuchaba a las réplicas de los estudiantes; ahora notándose que realmente gustaba de la pelea. Ambas tenían sus propios refuerzos, el escuadrón de la asiática-que no servía de mucho-; Lacy peleando del lado de su amiga junto con un par de mortales-no eran muy cercanas a Sadie, mas hablaban de vez en cuando y odiaban a la enemiga de esta-los equipos rápidamente se volvieron equipo Sadie y equipo Drew.

En un buen lanzamiento de Monica-una de las mortales del bando de la maga-termino dándole en la cara a Drew, no fue tan certero como el de Sadie que inicio la pelea pero si lo suficiente para correrle el maquillaje. La desmaquillada se puso de un color rojo brillante, y empezó a despotricar en otro idioma desconocido para la mayoría; y esta vez Sadie estaba segura que era griego antiguo pero… ¿Cómo era posible que esa idiota conociera tan lengua?

Como la vez anterior, se distrajo por una risa siseante que venía del asiento de la profesora; todas las chicas se voltearon a ver-eran las únicas, los estudiantes que no formaron parte de la pelea se largaron con los nuevos equipos como si fuera hora libre-justamente, la profesora Emeraude parecía que había ganado un premio gordo.

— Lo sabíassss—el siseo era ahora mucho más evidente, e hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Sadie se pararan. Las mortales también retrocedieron, las únicas que siguieron firme fueron la maga y las semidiosas-aunque están dos parecían sorprendidas y levemente familiares, sabiendo que sería-. Se levantó el velo con lentitud, podía haber sido bella…de no ser por la lengua bífida, los ojos amarillos de pupilas puntiagudas y pequeñas serpientes en lugar de cabello.

Todas las mortales corrieron atolondradas, Sadie no sabía que podría haber visto más no podía ser bueno si lograba que corrieran así. Por un lado la maga no sabía que pensar; se había topado con una cantidad de cosas raras en esos casi tres años de magia absurda, pero en ninguna parte de su mente recordaba en Egipto algo de mujeres con cabellos de serpiente-tenían una diosa Escorpión sin embargo, no había forma de entender como pensaban en ese entonces-no obstante, si recordaba un mito _no-egipcio _que si tenía una mujer así.

— ¿Medusa? —pregunto con cierto miedo. Cuando investigo de Grecia después de la misión de Serapis, uno de los mitos que más vio fue el de la Gorgona; y por lo que veía esta cabía en la descripción. Graso error el hablar en voz alta, esta le miro directamente a los ojos aunque para su sorpresa; no termino convertida en piedra.

— ¡Ella siempre tiene toda la atención! —chillo como niña de cuatro años, lo que se podía considerar una nueva escala de rareza de monstruos para Sadie, lo que era un record— No, no soy mi hermana; soy Euríale, su hermana que no puede convertir a otros en piedra, ¡Si, siento decepcionarte mamá! —lo último lo dijo mirando al suelo, como si el fantasma de su madre estuviera allí abajo.

"_Magnifico, aparte de monstruo chalada_" pensó la inglesa aguantando un bufido; en parte para no llamar más su atención y por la otra porque le daba miedo hacerlo. Drew pareció salió de su estupefacción, y empezó a correr como loca buscando en su bolso hasta que saco su celular "_Si, muy típico; un monstruo quiere matarnos y tú lo posteas en twitter, simplemente grandioso_"

— ¡Serás cobarde, por eso no eres más la consejera! —le grito Lacy, molesta. Su amiga le miró impresionada, nunca la había visto así, sin embargo parecía que por una vez tenía el valor de enfrentarse a la chica, más bien a lo que sea. La menor saco un gancho de pelo de su cabello, y en un rápido movimiento que no vio que fue que hizo; este se convirtió en una daga— ¡Sadie, vete de aquí!

Para variar, la chica no lo hizo; en primera no pensaba dejarla ahí varada y en segunda estaba demasiado estupefacta para ello— ¿Desde cuando tienes un gancho que se transforma en cuchillo? —vale, no era la respuesta más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir; pero estaba con la mente revuelta en demasiadas cosas. Lacy le miró bastante sorprendida; perdiendo la concentración en la Gorgona.

— ¿Puedes ver realmente lo que es? —dijo con voz notando su incredulidad. La criatura aprovecho para echarse encima.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito la chica de los ojos azules. En un placaje tiro a la menor al suelo junto con ella, haciendo que la mujer serpiente fallara en el acto y aterrizara no muy lejos de ellas, se paró en una pose defensiva.

— Gracias—menciono Lacy aún bajo Sadie. Al voltear notó lo asustada que estaba su amiga; probablemente no lidiaba mucho con eso-aunque aún tenía que interrogarlo en primer lugar porque lo hacía-y aun así, estaba tratando de luchar por ella y probablemente toda la otra población mortal que podría comerse el monstruo-al menos los egipcios eran capaces de eso, quizás igual los griegos-entonces, la chica sintió un nuevo respeto por su amiga.

Euríale estaba preparando para lanzarse al ataque cuando ambas chicas apenas estaban recuperando el equilibrio; Sadie se maldijo por no tener un arma como su hermano o la de Lacy que se transformara, y ciertamente ya le costaba acceder a la Duat como para poder hacerlo tan histérica, solo quedaba una salida.

— _¡Ha-di!_ —grito formando la seña en sus manos para que se formara el jeroglífico, este de color azul no tardó en aparecer frente a la Gorgona. Vale, la maga ya había aprendido que lo egipcio no funcionaba con lo griego, no obstante en sus reflejos estaba hacer eso contra los monstruos; no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Luego de ir contra la criatura y que esta lo rechazara, hubo la típica explosión, solo que nada se destrozó; las tres salieron volando unos metros lejos del lugar.

Sadie escupió briznas de pasto y se dijo que buscaría un arma como la de Lacy para no tener que pasar por eso de nuevo. Ayudo a su amiga a pararse y salieron corriendo— ¡Chicos, vayan por ellos! —le oyeron gritar al monstruo; cuando se voltearon a ver tenían detrás de ellos a dos criaturas que si conocía: serpopardos.

— ¡¿Y desde que siglo gorgonas griegas suelen tener serpopardos de mascotas?! —grito Sadie malhumorada, ha tiempo que Lacy lanzaba un gritito de miedo; normal, si un monstruo que conocía le aterrorizaba imagínate toparte con esto. Para su suerte esto era algo con lo que sí podía; invoco rápidamente el jeroglífico de antes y ambas criaturas se volvieron arena.

Sus fuerzas flanquearon, ya era mejor maga que esa vez en invierno cuando recién la descubría; pero no era muy recomendable hacer magia sin varita o báculo. Viendo que la mujer serpiente no las seguía se agacho un momento para tomar aire, cuando de repente sus amigos aparecieron.

— ¡¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que esta pasando?! —pregunto Zia atolondrada; tenía algo de arcilla en el pelo y sus manos resplandecían en llamas, probablemente una pelea en la clase de esculturas. Carter, Sadie y Walt-aunque algo dentro de la chica le decía que en realidad era Anubis-se miraron, temiendo lo peor.

— Por Horus…sabía que raro iba a pasar pero, ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver con la chica indígena? —mascullo Carter tratando de concentrarse, su hermana le miraba extrañada sin saber a qué diantres podría referirse; cuando algo le hizo dejar de pensar en ello.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamo Lacy, que estaba detrás suyo y apuntaba delante de los chicos. Ninguno de los otros la había notado más voltearon a ver; justo a tiempo que venía una explosión donde los magos recibieron el mayor impacto.

. . .

Sadie sentía que su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo, aunque al menos no le dolía. Tratando de coordinar las pocas neuronas que parecían estar trabajando, se puso una mano en la frente.

— Sadie—oyó de una voz familiar—Sadie, abre los ojos.

Obedeciendo la voz, lo hizo, al ver se encontró con alguien igual de familiar que la voz.

— ¿Anubis?

. . .

Las horas ya habían pasado, y para sorpresa de los romanos; el augur no había abandonado el templo de Júpiter-de hecho, nadie tenía idea de en qué momento entro-estaba concentrando rebanando peluches y descuartizando, parecía querer predecir una predicción antes de que viniera a él; todos lo pasaron de largo, el chico ya se comportaba de forma extraña y sino molestaba a alguien bien por ellos.

Luego de un largo tiempo, este soltó un alarido de sorpresa al soltar el que debía ser el setentavo juguete de felpa. Se veía que aún le faltaban piezas, más ahora tenía una pista clave de algo muy importante escondido en sus propias narices. Abriéndose entre el mar de relleno; fue directamente a buscar a los dos pretores, se encontraban teniendo una reunión privada, eso aceleraría las cosas. Interrumpió en la sala, logrando que parara la conversación.

—Octavio—dijo Frank en un tono desdeñoso; odiaba que ese hijo de Marte obtuviera el puesto por el que tanto trabajo por meses, aunque ni en broma se lo decía; luego de la misión en Grecia se había vuelto más grande y fuerte, y se había ganado el respeto de la legión al ser uno de los siete de la profecía y que salvo al mundo de Gea, así que tenía las de perder. Reyna que era más neutral-o que realmente lo toleraba más-intervino.

— Augur, no se ha presentado en toda la mañana, ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir-?

— Con todo respeto Pretora, es un asunto importante; necesito de la centurión de la quinta Cohorte para que lidere una misión, de unos soldados que sean buenos bajo tierra y de ser posible a ambos—los dos pretores líderes de la legión se miraron confusos.

— ¿Por qué necesitas de Hazel? —interrogo Frank, menos agresivo y más confundido.

— He visto en las entrañas, parece que algo grande a estado escondido en nuestras narices todo este tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anda, que capitulazo ha salido. Como parece que tengo un deseo compulsivo por escribir cada día, me obligue a hacer este cap-seriamente, no tenía tanta imaginación y aun así salió más largo de lo que pensé, les juro que no sé cómo alargo las cosas-y como ahora mismo no tengo internet, lo publicare un día después del primer cap.

Jajajaja sí, soy malvada; os he dejado con la duda tanto de Sadie como con Octavio, esto empieza a gustarme. Si alguien aparte de mi mejor amigo y Nutella1 lee esto me curiosidad; ¿Qué creen que paso con Sadie para ver a Anubis? ¿Qué descubrió Octavio? Vale, puede que sea algo ridícula porque quizás no tarde tanto en publicar el tercer cap, pero conmigo nunca se sabe.

En fin, es tarde y no sé qué más decir, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	4. Entre interrupciones no nos enteramos de

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre interrupciones no nos enteramos de casi nada

Decir que el día "cotidiano y normal" de Sadie se había arruinado era poco; primero se topa con que Drew y Lacy eran semidiosas-o eso asumía dado que la primera hablaba griego antiguo y la segunda portaba una daga de bronce celestial-, después con un monstruo chalado griego con dos cuelilargos de mascotas, luego recibió una explosión-y lo más triste es que no era la primera-y ahí estaba la mitad de su novio, solo que sin la parte del cuerpo mortal.

— ¡Anubis! —repitió el nombre alarmada sentándose en la cama de golpe-lo cual no fue muy recomendado para su cabeza que de inmediato le dio vueltas-gimió un momento, antes de que el dios le ayudara a sentarse sin caerse de la litera. Por lo que vio había otros cuerpos-y los únicos-en esa habitación con apariencia de enfermería; a su lado estaba la cama de Carter, Zia y por último Walt; que por inconsciente que se viera parecía vivo. Se volteó hacia el egipcio— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— Pues…

— ¡Sadie! —un chillido interrumpió al muchacho, entrando como bólido una cabellera rubia logró que Anubis se echara atrás de repente antes de que le atropellara, pues tomo lugar frente a su novia y la abrazo con fuerza— ¡Gracias a los dioses que estás bien! El pesado de Will apenas me ha dejado entrar; de verdad lo lamento, yo debería de haberte protegido-

— Lacy, en serio estoy bien; y dejare de estarlo como no me dejes respirar—se quejó la maga al notar que su amiga podía ser muy fuerte si se lo proponía. Avergonzada la hija de Afrodita se echa para atrás, notando por fin al único chico despierto en la sala; lo que solo aumento su sonrojo.

— T-Tú eras el chico de la fiesta—tartamudeo Lacy ruborizada. Sadie quería a su amiga y en parte la entendía; el puñetero de Anubis tenía ese efecto en las chicas de dejarlas sin habla; no obstante, si hacía cualquier movimiento hacia su novio la chica tendría problemas.

— Si, será mejor que los presente—corto la maga, entre incomoda y celosa; y algo enojada por la sonrisa atractiva del dios— Anubis, mi amiga Lacy; Lacy, mi novio, Anubis.

— Tu novio es Walt—la semidiosa dejo de concentrarse en el atractivo muchacho para mirar a Sadie confundida. La misma maldijo en egipcio antiguo porque seriamente, era siempre muy complicado explicar todo el asunto.

— Sí, pero también yo—portando la misma ropa de Walt-quizás por ser su deificado, porque era su estilo o vete a saber que-se arregló la casaca y vio hacia la menor de la sala—de hecho ya te conocí, solo que no directamente. No estoy seguro si su gente le ha informado acerca de nosotros; pero para ponerlo simple, los dioses egipcios a diferencia de los griegos no pueden tomar forma física sino es en un lugar relacionado con su esfera de poder o con un deificado, que es un descendiente de faraón con poderes mágicos; un dios puede estar en el cuerpo del mago y coexistir en el mundo mortal de esa forma. Yo soy Anubis, dios de los funerales.

— Alto alto alto, tú tienes que estar bromeando—Sadie sabía que su amiga no era la más lista del planeta-tenía buenas calificaciones, pero poseía el mismo promedio que ella-sin embargo algo le decía que hasta el empollón de su curso hubiera tenido un cortocircuito al oír todo eso de repente.

— _¿Ponerlo simple? _¿Sabes? Después de cinco mil años, uno pensaría que habrían ideado una forma de decirlo realmente simple y sencillo—critico la seguidora de Isis viendo a su novio. Aunque le costaba procesarlo-ciertamente, era mucho por asimilar-la semidiosa miró impactada a su amiga; ellos por irritantes que fueran los dioses los trataban con respeto por temor a volar en pedazos/ser convertidos en delfines/terminar en la ropa interior del dios/etc; conocía a la chica de hace ya más de un año y aun así era demasiada intrepidez para ella.

El dios solo se encogió de hombros— Sabes que nunca trate mucho con mortales Sadie—a pesar de sus palabras, parecía levemente divertido. El chico ya se había acostumbrado a que su novia fuera tan irritantemente crítica; si bien solo podía explicarse que las ideas de Hathor eran un poco extrañas, él se había enamorado de ella con todo y descaro.

En lo que los otros se despertaban-tomaron más impacto que ambas-los dos decidieron que si había ayudado a salvar sus vidas, merecía saber la verdad-sino le terminaban borrando la memoria más tarde, uno nunca sabía-. Tomo un poco de tiempo, la maga era bastante buena resumiendo y no era la primera vez que tenía que contar la historia. Luego de todo lo dicho sobre los griegos-exceptuó la parte de sus propios amigos semidioses, no deseando meterlos en un lío-la menor se quedó unos minutos reflexionando, antes de ver al chico.

— ¿Así que renunciaste a quedarte con tu trabajo en la sala del juicio, aceptaste compartirla, y todo para poder ser novio de Sadie? —pregunto con la mirada un poco rara en los ojos. La nombrada gimió sonrojándose; sabía que su amiga tenía una ligera obsesión insana con el amor, ¡¿Pero después de confesarle todo, eso era lo primero que pregunta?! Si bien el dios alzo una ceja, respondió.

— Si, acabas de resumirlo bastante bien—decía en un tono más bien vago, aunque se volteó a ver a la maga dándole una sonrisa ladina; lo que hizo que esta se enojara y sonrojara a la vez "_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?!_"

— ¡Qué románticoooooooooooo! —grito la semidiosa agarrando sus mejillas y parándose en el acto, chillando emocionada. "_Son en momentos como este que desearía que algún dios de turno me hubiera matado_" pensó la seguidora de la senda de Isis, ella nunca había hablado de su vida amorosa con otra persona y por eso Lacy no le había chinchado como ahora; el que Anubis enarcara una ceja hacia la maga, probablemente preguntándose sobre su gusto en amigos, no ayudo a la chica— ¡Deben ser de las parejas favoritas de mamá, ella planearía algo como esto!

— No sé quién sea tu madre, pero en romances en realidad vendría ser más el área de Hathor, normalmente los dioses mantienen distancia de distintos panteones, razón por la cual no se han mezclado magos y semidioses en algún romance por ejemplo—el explico el único dios egipcio que podía saber suficiente de la materia para hablar. En realidad cuando Sadie regreso de la misión de Serapis y le contó su aventura-luego de darle una buena zurra a su hermano por no decir nada del hijo de sobek-fue de bastante ayuda; en el momento de la verdad no estaba presente pero en sí, los únicos egipcios que sabían del tema eran ellos, Carter y Zia. Hasta donde tenía presente, de los griegos solo Annabeth y Percy.

— Ya que tocamos el tema—Sadie tomo el control de sí misma, decidida a dejar de lado el sonrojo de antes porque ciertamente, no le gustaba que la avergonzaran y no iba a dejar que durara tanto— Debo suponer que eres una semidiosa y como no oí mal, hermana de Drew, mi más sentido pésame por eso; pero en fin, ¿Quién es tu madre?

— Por desgracia, tienes razón en lo de Drew—suspiro Lacy, que sin duda ya era malo tener que lidiar con ella en el campamento para venirlo hacer encima en clases—Soy una hija de Afrodita.

"_Vale, tiene sentido_" se dijo a sí misma la maga; la belleza de ambas, la ligera obsesión con el amor de la chica, siendo hija de la diosa del amor y la belleza no era tan raro. Y si era cierto que su madre solía planear romances tan revueltos como el que ella tuvo…lo lamento mucho por los griegos y se alegró más de ser una maga egipcia "_Aunque si lo que me paso fue cosa de Hathor…_"

— Un minuto, ¿tu como sabes de semidioses? —interrogo Lacy, retomando la seriedad y volviendo a sentarse con la maga al lado. En ese instante como si alguien lo hubiera invocado, llego la respuesta.

— ¡Quirón, Percy y yo ya llegamos! ¿Quiénes fueron los que llegaron tan importantes que tuvimos que salir de clases? —decía una voz que por lo visto estaba lo suficientemente informada para saber que estaban en enfermería ya que no tardo en entrar a la misma. La maga no tardo en reconocerla, solo había pasado un año desde que la vio; era Annabeth. Traía blusa gris delgada con cuello en V, dejando ver que debajo traía una camiseta ligera de encaje que cubría lo que habría sido el escote, poseía también unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos deportivos blancos; trayendo un bolso marrón oscuro de una sola asa. Las dos se vieron durante unos segundos, antes de chillar y correr a abrazarse la una a la otra.

— ¡Sadie, que alegría verte! —exclamo Annabeth. Vale que las dos no se hubieran conocido en circunstancias más alegres, y que luego de la última vez que se vieron se despidieron para siempre por cuestiones de seguridad y mantener los panteones separados; no obstante se habían acercado y en sí eran amigas, y es hey, no hay mejor manera que formar una amistad con alguien que derrotando a un dios grecorromano con una maceta en la cabeza y ganas de controlar el mundo.

— Lo mismo digo Annabeth—respondió Sadie contenta de verle, apartándose ya dejando el abrazo de lado. Como era de esperarse no habían cambiado mucho-solo paso un año-por lo cual probablemente el resultado del tiempo solo les dejaba mucho que contarse. Si bien Lacy tenía intención de intervenir, Anubis levantándose de su sitio y yendo hasta las chicas se le adelanto.

— Así que tú eres la amiga que lucho con el cetro de Serapis incompleto solo con un bolso lleno de libros—dijo el dios estudiándola ladeando la cabeza con interés, luego le dio una sonrisa enigmática— Cualquiera que se gane el respeto de Sadie es sin duda interesante; Anubis, dios de los funerales y el novio de Sadie, encantado—decía extendiéndole la mano, curiosa.

— No le hagas caso, su pasatiempo favorito es molestarme—dijo Sadie en respuesta al curioso comentario de su pareja; aunque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era típico de él hacer esas cosas. El chico le dio una sonrisa pícara.

— Creo haberte dicho ya la razón, ¿no? —decía divertido, su sonrisa se expandió cuando la maga se sonrojo a lo loco. Recordo esa vez luego de enfrentarse a la diosa Neit, que Anubis había ayudado a Walt a sostenerse y se pusieron a discutir sobre ella aun teniéndola delante, entre los comentarios ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era 'monísima' cuando se ponía roja de enojo.

— Nadie pregunte—exclamo Sadie convocando el tono más duro que pudo, que no tenía tanto efecto con su sonrojo. No estaba segura a quién se lo decía, si a Annabeth que estaba curiosa-aunque como hija de Atenea, tenía natural curiosidad hacia casi cualquier cosa-o Lacy, que gano puntos cuando parecía poner una sonrisa diabólica apunto de interrogar. La inglesa se puso una nota mental de estrangular a su novio más tarde por la sonrisa triunfante que tenía.

—Bueno, Sadie ya me había comentado lo que su novio era el dios de los funerales, aunque también menciono algo de un mago-

— ¡Un momento! —exclamo Lacy, antes de que la nombrada tuviera chance de preguntarle al dios-otra vez-que hacía allí afuera. Miro tanto a la universitaria como a su compañera de clases— ¿De qué se conocen?

— ¿La conoces? —pregunto sorprendida Annabeth.

— Lacy es compañera mía de clases, apenas me estoy enterando que ella es semidiosa—le explico a la mayor, mientras tachaba a Lacy como parte de sus amigas "normales y mortales" sabiendo ahora como diantres se las arreglaría con ella. Volteo a ver a la otra, más dudosa porque lo siguiente era más complicado— Y conocí a Annabeth el año pasado cuando tuvimos que salvar al mundo…de nuevo.

— ¿Otra vez el mundo en peligro? Ya me decía yo que este año resultaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad—el hijo de Poseidón hizo acto de presencia luego de haber dejado a Blackjack en el establo-con el que llegaron al campamento después de ser avisados por el centauro de que vinieran-si bien gruño al decir esa frase no parecía preocupado, probablemente luego de tantos años-una guerra entre los tres grandes por los artefactos robados, la venida de Cronos, la guerra grecorromana, Gea queriendo venganza-se le había hecho algo un poco cotidiano. No obstante, si se quedó estupefacto al ver a su amiga egipcia.

— ¡Percy! Tiempo sin verte—le dijo Sadie abrazándolo igual que hizo con la novia del chico, siendo correspondido. No era tan cercano a él como Annabeth, y solo pudieron verse en una ocasión-tampoco hablaron mucho, con todo lo del fantasma loco y eso-sin embargo ya sabía que le gustaba chinchar tanto a su hermano como a ella, y cualquiera así era de su agrado.

— También me da gusto verte—menciono el neoyorkino, para luego mirar con curiosidad al único consciente en la sala que no conocía. Este no le dio una sonrisa como con la hija de Atenea, probablemente porque si bien no lo admitía; no era tan agradable que su novia tratara con tanto afecto a otro chico. Para variar, no es como si Percy lo notara— Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y el novio de Annabeth.

— Anubis, dios egipcio de los funerales y novio de Sadie—repitió el dios, intercambiando el saludo cuando el semidiós le ofreció su mano. Ante la presentación, las cejas de Percy parecieron intentar alcanzar donde empezaba el pelo.

— ¿Sabes? He visto muchas presentaciones raras luego de conocer a titanes, gigantes, y otras bestias que pudieran ocurrírsete; pero creo que tú te llevas el premio—río porque ciertamente, después de unos 6 años sumido en ese loco mundo griego, no esperaba que algo pudiera sorprenderle. Anubis se relajó un poco mientras los demás en la sala reían— Por cierto Sadie, ¿Y tu hermano? Por mucho que me odie no creo que te dejara visitarnos sola.

— Oh cielos, Carter—exclamo la nombrada, que por fin luego de que se fuera su mareo y dolor de cabeza, había recordado a su hermano y a los demás inconscientes. Al hacerlo los dos recién llegados notaron que había más gente en enfermería; los egipcios parecían estar bien aparte de no reaccionar, probablemente porque ellos tres hicieron de pared cuando llego la explosión y Lacy salió más o menos ilesa por estar detrás de Sadie. En ese momento, ella recordó que tampoco tenía idea como llego.

— Will dice que están bien, solo se llevaron la mayor parte de la explosión, pero el néctar ayudo—instruyo Lacy, la única que por lo visto sabía lo sucedido—Drew llamo al campamento mientras huía de la Gorgona, yo era la única consiente después del impacto y les pedí que los llevaran acá, aunque tuvimos que pedir permiso.

— ¿Permiso, como cuando entra un monstruo? —pregunto curioso Percy. Recordó la primera vez que Tyson entro al campamento mestizo, y que por no ser semidiós tuvieron que concederle la entrada.

— Probablemente sea porque ellos son egipcios—acoto Annabeth, viendo que su amiga ya estaba por protestar sobre que ella no era ningún monstruo-aunque admitía que cuando se enojaba, daba bastante miedo-Carter se empezó a mover y Zia se quejó, cuando otra voz intrusa apareció.

— Oh magnifico, ya he tengo que aguantar mocosos semidioses como para encima tolerar magos—se quejó Dionisio, entrando al lugar con Quirón al lado suyo; ahora se encontraban dos dioses-uno egipcio y otro griego-con un centauro, tres mestizos y una maga. Quizás por fin puedan aclarar las cosas.

— Y él es la razón por la que yo estoy fuera—informo Anubis, mirando de forma algo despectiva el dios griego, sentimiento mutuo por el dios del vino que le miraba con deje de superioridad como extra— Soy de los pocos dioses que pueden acceder a este mundo, si va a haber otra interacción entre griegos y egipcios sería mejor que al menos dos dioses intervinieran en ello.

— Si habla de responsabilidades habla por ti, yo ya tengo bastante con este absurdo campamento, yo solo estoy aquí porque tuvimos que darle permiso especial a 4 mocosos—el dios egipcio miro al cielo como si preguntara "¿Ra, por qué yo?" por la vista de tener que aguantar al griego que en varias formas, era más inmaduro que él aunque Anubis tuviera la apariencia de adolescente.

— ¡Pero Walt! —intervino Sadie, preocupada por la otra parte de su novio. Decidió dejar de lado las palabras del dios, si hay algo que aprendió es que ellos no se dejaban magonear tan fácilmente y era mejor no meter más líos grecoegipcios de los que habían tenido desde el año pasado.

— Sadie tranquila, no arriesgaría a Walt; este lugar posee un aura de magia suficiente para que aun separados pueda mantener la conexión de deificado—le instruyo poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica para ayudarla a calmarse; no le gustaba preocuparla más este era una caso de emergencia.

— Ajjj—como si fuera un llamado, el moreno empezó a despertarse mientras trataba de levantarse con la suficiente suavidad para que la cabeza no le girara más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Carter y Zia comenzaron a reaccionar igual.

— ¡Walt! —Sollozo la inglesa aliviada mientras corría al lado del chico y lo abrazaba, emocionada y feliz, y luego molesta— ¡Dioses, no me des esos sustos! —le recrimino para luego ir a lo mismo con su cuñada y hermano, con el último agrego un— ¡Y espero que tú no te animes tampoco, ya llenaste mucha cuota con el accidente de la serpiente! —el chico no pudo evitar avergonzarse, ese incidente fue bastante por una vida de varias maneras.

— Oh genial, más mocosos—se quejó el señor D, mirando como si los magos se trataran de un montón de insectos. Sadie parecía recapacitar lo de la guerra grecoegipcia cuando nuevamente alguien entro a enfermería.

— ¿Quirón? Necesito hablar con usted, creo que es importante—la oráculo del campamento hizo acto de aparición. Desde la mañana había tratado de recapacitar sola sobre esa chica, pensaba que quizás se tratara solo de un caso de una persona y no realmente otro gran problema, ya había recitado una gran profecía una vez y no deseaba tener que traer nuevamente malas noticias. No obstante, por su cuenta no había llegado a nada, y el sentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante no había dejado de aumentar. Cuando llego y notó que había unas 5 personas nuevas-y que una de ellas poseía un aura de poder demasiada para un mortal-se quedó extrañada.

Annabeth iba a ir a saludar y a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes cuando una niebla verde como pitones empezaron a subirle por las piernas como víboras entrenadas, los ojos de la chica se encendieron de un verde esmeralda brillante y radioactivo.

— ¡Por Isis! ¿Qué- —Sadie no podía creer lo que veía, y mucho menos lo que sentía. Como seguidora de Isis-diosa de la magia-se le daba especialmente bien detectar la de otros panteones, normalmente no pasaba porque hasta la fecha solo había conocido a los griegos y ellos no eran tan unidos a la magia como el caso de los magos; sin embargo el poder que embargaba a la que hasta hace unos segundos juraba que era inmortal le había dejado sin habla. Carter la callo tomándola por la muñeca; no sabía como pero lo que diría la chica era importante, algo relacionado con su sueño, no entendía como pero estaba seguro de ello.

_Nueve diosas han regresado al exilio de los espíritus  
>Las mortales deberán tomar el llamado<br>Griegas, romanas, egipcias  
>Las musas no distinguirán<br>Regresaran aquellas que se pensaban pérdidas para siempre  
>Y al final, solo ellas en conjunto el equilibrio de las inspiraciones se podrá restaurar<em>

La niebla se fue tan rápidamente como vino y la voz de las tres Rachel se oyó como el suspiro de una sola, que sin poder evitarlo cayó desmayada en el acto luego de volver a ser poseída por nuevamente por el espíritu de Delfos. En un acto reflejo el centauro-que era el que había estado más cerca de la puerta-pudo tomarla antes de que esta se quedara en el suelo y con una seriedad demasiada para lo que acaba de pasar la tomo en brazos y la situó en la cama.

Todos habían estado en silencio.

Percy sintió como volvía a regresar a aquel día, luego de la batalla de Manhattan donde se había creído a salvo solo por un segundo para ser nuevamente sorprendido por una profecía que de alguna forma sabía que le incluía. Y para su miedo e incredulidad, algo le decía que en esta no iba a formar parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejejeje amo ser la escritora; lamento si quedo un poco raro tuve que arrearme para terminar este capítulo-para colmo, me volvió la inspiración en ya muy tarde y tuve que irme a dormir-, la profecía iba a ir en el próximo cap pero al pensarlo creo que quedaba mejor en esta, sin contar que no sabía que otro relleno iba a poner en el siguiente antes de la profecía.

Perdón sino quedo muy bien, la poesía no es algo demasiado mío y ciertamente no me sale bien, así que las profecías tampoco son algo que me salga muy bien que digamos.

Para los que no hayan pensado el papel que tomaran las musas, ¿Supongo que esto lo aclara un poco no? De cualquier forma, lo explicaran en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


	5. Las musas en problemas, adivinen quién

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las musas en problemas, adivinen quién tiene que hacerse cargo

El aire era pesado, incluso había frío-lo que era mucho decir en un verano de California-sin embargo como estaban bajo tierra, no era de sorprender. La única que parecía cómoda respirando el polvo y tierra de ese lugar era Hazel-razón por la que la llamaron, bajo tierra era su especialidad-iban un pequeño escuadrón de búsqueda, la centurión, tres reclutas de probatio-para probar su valía-, los pretores-razón por la cual no había nadie de mayor rango a probatio aparte de ellos-y el augur. La mayoría aun no entendían que hacían todos reunidos allí en el túnel Caldecott, sin embargo Octavio había insistido en que los pretores y la centurión debían estar allí-los de probatio estaban allí por si había que hacer algún trabajo manual-ya que parecía haber hallado algo importante que estuvo escondido en sus narices durante todo este tiempo.

Se detuvieron de repente, se encontraban al final de la una de las redes del túnel-donde según Hazel, se sentía algo inusual-al frente parecía haber lo que era roca sólida, no obstante la morena se acercó y toco la roca, sorprendiéndose.

— Que-Que raro, parece roca solida pero se siente hueco…hay algo detrás de esto—explico, mirando hacia su novio y su compañera.

— Excaven—les dijo a los reclutas que traían equipo para picar y excavar, requerido para la situación actual. Un hijo de Vulcano que traía un pico que se movía solo empezó a romper la roca, esto no necesito mucho tiempo ya que la superficie era bastante delgada, parte de la roca colapso haciendo un hueco suficientemente grande para que pasaran todos.

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos lo que había en su interior, lo suficiente para que estar consternados ante los gritos posteriores y luego para ser atados.

**. . . **

El silencio reinaba en la sala, los cuatro magos egipcios miraban entre confusión y estupefacción a la recién desmayada, Carter aparte de esto sentía con más fuerza ese picoteo de recuerdo en su sueño. Los semidioses por otro lado creían que les estallaría la cabeza, porque una nueva profecía venía ante ellos y al igual que con la de Gea, no parecía que esta fuera a tardar demasiado. Los inmortales-entiéndase, el centauro y los dioses- se veían entre ellos con preocupación, inclusive el egipcio que sabía un poco del tema, aun si esta era la primera vez que los incluían.

— Yo…yo iré con los otros de la profecía, probablemente puedan ser de ayuda—dijo Percy aun estupefacto, tratando de ordenar sus ideas lo suficiente para poder salir de ahí y no llevarse a nada/nadie por delante; ninguna persona se lo discutió, bien podrían no haber oído.

Al decir los otros de las profecías, se refería obviamente a los que se involucraron en las últimas dos grandes profecías que se habían oído en los pocos años del campamento y estaban presentes; tomando en cuenta que la nueva que acababan de oír no les había dicho quienes podrían ser los de esta profecía. En unos minutos llegaron junto con Percy, Piper, Leo, Jason-que se quedó en el campamento luego de la profecía-, Nico, Thalia y Artemisa-ambos como hijos de los tres grandes formaron parte de la primera gran profecía, Nico pasaba por el campamento de vez en cuando y las cazadoras estaban asentadas cerca del campamento, razón por la cual vino la diosa con ella-.

— Espero que sea importante para que un muchacho me haya llamado—fue lo primero que dijo la diosa de la caza al ingresar en la enfermería junto con los demás curiosos. A pesar de su despectivo comentario la inmortal tenía cierta debilidad con el hijo de Poseidón, de otra forma lo hubiera convertido en jackalope por irrumpir en su campamento. Todos los que estuvieron los que no habían llegado con ella tenían caras serias.

— Diosa Artemisa, las musas…han dejado a sus actuales ocupantes—hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo Quirón, mirando todo con cautela. La expresión de la que aparentaba doce años demostró rápidamente la consternación que sentía, ella sabía perfectamente que significaba.

— Un minuto, ¿Usted es la diosa Artemisa? —pregunto incrédulo Carter, que junto con los otros recién despiertos estaba más recuperado de los mareos y dolores de cabeza. No tardo en arrepentirse de lo dicho, porque los ojos plateados como la luna le taladraron rápidamente.

— Ciertamente esa soy yo, y deberías hablarme con más respeto, usted- —se interrumpió a sí misma, iba a decirle que como diosa le debía respeto, antes de darse cuenta que el aura de ese muchacho no era la de semidiós, y tampoco la de un mortal cualquiera. Dándose cuenta que eso no era lo único extraño, miro hacia otro que ciertamente era inmortal— Ustedes son egipcios, y tú no eres mortal, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— La profecía que acaba de dictar su oráculo incluía egipcios, así que creo conveniente que este aquí—instruyo Anubis, mirando con cierto aire despectivo hacia la diosa— Nunca nos hemos cruzado antes; yo soy Anubis, dios de los funerales, y con el debido respeto que tenemos en nuestra paz con los griegos, le recuerdo que usted también lo respete antes de querer atacar a magos servidores de la Maat; de la misma manera me encargare que ninguno le vuelva a faltar el respeto—a pesar de la diplomacia de sus palabras, se notaba un deje de agresividad en su voz. Los griegos y los egipcios nunca colindaron en los mejores términos, cuando se trata de dioses orgullosos…las cosas tienden a empeorarse, incluso entre los más racionales. Carter quería decir que él no le había faltado el respeto, hasta que se cayó al ver que Percy le hacía un gesto de que cerrara la boca; si aquel chico que le gustaba molestarle le decía que se callara en lo que pudo haber sido un "ridículo" era mejor hacerle caso.

Ambos mantenían la mirada muy fija en el otro, desafiantes; para verse un encuentro entre dos adolescentes-una aparentaba doce y el otro diecisiete-se podía cortar la tensión con cuchillo, a tal punto que los semidioses no se atrevían a preguntar de que iba todo eso de la Maat y dioses egipcios. Por esa razón, no fue tan difícil que el que interrumpiera fuera el único otro dios en esa sala.

— Oh vamos Artemisa, uno pensaría que te agradaría el mocoso, ambos prefieren aparentar ser adolescentes—menciono Dionisio algo incrédulo, aunque para los campistas era obvio que estaba más serio de lo normal-no traía ninguna revista de vinos consigo-. Ambos vieron entre sorprendidos y estupefactos al dios del vino.

— Dionisio, a diferencia de tu hermana; debo recordarte que yo tengo cinco mil años, no creo que tenga algún derecho a llamarme "mocoso" cuando soy mayor que usted—le recrimino el ex guardián de la sala del juicio, mirando al nombrado. Este, simplemente dijo "Bah" quitándole importancia al asunto; Anubis no tardo en murmurar entre dientes algo parecido a "y es por esto que odio trabajar con griegos".

— ¡Muy bien! —interrumpió Carter, queriendo parar la pseudo pelea pasivo-agresiva entre los panteones, un gran error que noto al ver que todas las miradas estaban puestas encima, no había tenido tanta presión desde la vez que rechazo el trono— Yo, lo siento señora Artemisa, solo me tomo por sorpresa—se disculpó el mago, sin estar muy seguro de que se disculpaba, pero ni de chiste iba a ser el responsable de que dos dioses causaran una guerra grecoegipcia solo por un comentario.

— Bueno, no quiero sonar escéptica pero… ¿Cómo es eso de que eres un dios egipcio? —interrogo Piper, que era uno de los que no estaban enterados del otro panteón— Es decir, no es por faltarle el respeto ni nada…señor Anubis, pero hasta el día de hoy solo sabíamos de los romanos como otros dioses aparte de los nuestros, encontrarse con egipcios es algo nuevo para nosotros—hablo la hija de Afrodita, deseando no volver a meter la pata como el mago. Anubis, que tampoco se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho-total, no era la primera persona que se sorprendía al saber quién era y su edad-miro hacia Annabeth, que en los último minutos había nombrado la griega más razonable de la sala.

— ¿No les han dicho?

— Luego de nuestra batalla con Setne…decidimos que lo mejor era mantener grecorromano y egipcio lo más separado posible, así que acordamos el no decirle a nadie más a menos que fuera necesario sobre lo sucedido—explico Annabeth, que sentía unas cinco miradas asesinas por no haber mencionado nunca del asunto, teniendo la misma expresión de incomodidad de Percy que obviamente era el otro único enterado. La rubia decidido ignorarlo lo mejor posible y vio a los otros dos magos que no conocía— ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

— A Sadie le pareció útil decirme para que la ayudara investigar, sin contar que Anubis podría saber algo y normalmente, todo de lo se entere Anubis me entero yo—explico Walt, tratándose del asunto dios/deificado; Sadie ya empezaba a sonrojarse al notar que el montón de gente que trajo su amigo no entendía y otra vez tendrían que explicar toda la situación.

— Yo llevo más tiempo como maga de los cuatro, así que cuando Carter llego con el collar del hijo de Sobek me consulto a mí—Zia le dedico una sonrisa a su novio por haber confiado en ella con algo tan delicado, el chico no tuvo oportunidad de responderle por la respuesta cabreada de cierta persona.

— Alto, ¿Tú le dijiste a ella y a mí no? ¿Y recién me estoy enterando? —decía Sadie, entre incrédula y enojada; el seguidor de Horus ya veía crecer las margaritas de su futura tumba hasta que su cuñado le salvo.

— Sadie, tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar ahora, luego decidiremos como matar a tu hermano—persuadió Walt, que era el único que podría calmar a la fiera de la inglesa-técnicamente también Anubis, pero por la mirada divertida el dios, no parecía tener intensiones de ayudar a su cuñado-. La chica se retuvo, aunque obviamente no planeaba olvidarse de eso.

— Vale, ahora que han detenido un intento de asesinato, ¿Nos quieren explicar que sucede aquí? —como era de esperarse, estaban impacientes lo semidioses y en especial la lugarteniente de Artemisa que dijo esas palabras. Jason veía a su hermana para ver si se le bajaba un poco el carácter-nunca era bueno ganarte de enemigo a un dios-. Por suerte para la chica, nadie se lo tomo a mal.

Después de las presentaciones, explicaciones, y un té calmante-Rachel se había despertado y luego de la predicción necesitaba algo para la cabeza, tenían ese tipo de cosas justamente por ella ya que era la única mortal-todos tomaron asiento en algún lado y esperaron por los tres dioses y el centauro, que eran los únicos que parecían saber del asunto de las musas.

— De acuerdo Rachel, ¿Qué es lo que viste? —pregunto Quirón, que se veía bastante nervioso para los que ya lo conocían-y eso que antes hubo muchas razones para verse nervioso-. La pelirroja veía su taza de té, como si quisiera descifrar todo a través de las ondas que esta producía.

— Yo…es algo confuso, no lo entiendo aun del todo—decía para luego mirar a todos los de la sala, como si tratara de pedir disculpas— Normalmente los sueños vienen con metáforas, pero este parecía muy literal aun siendo tan confuso; había una chica nativo americana, aunque traía un vestuario muy griego, ella fue a una sala dentro de la cueva donde había unas tumbas con cenizas, ella dijo algo de…

— "_No puedo creer que sea la última que quede; aunque sé que ninguna de mis hermanas podía imaginarse quién se quedaría al final_" "_El peligro corre, me lo dicen las estrellas; tiempos más extravagantes ocurrirán, mis hermanas y yo éramos de orígenes diferentes pero parece que lo que viene ahora saldrá de la estratosfera_" —repitió Carter, él había tenido esas frases grabadas en su mente reproduciéndose una y otra vez durante toda la mañana, le era inevitable habérselas aprendido. La oráculo le miro sorprendida.

— S-Si, eran justamente esas—le miro, volteándose para verle mejor— ¿Tú también lo soñaste?

— ¿Era por eso que estabas tan nervioso esta mañana? —pregunto Zia, que al igual que la chica de ojos verdes-y todos en la sala-no podían creer que supiera exactamente qué dijo. Nuevamente sintió la presión de tener todos mirándole.

— Y-Yo no pensé que fuera tan importante—explico Carter, nervioso; no solo por sentirse el centro de atención sino por la situación en sí— El sueño era muy raro, y no pude ver mi _ba_ salir de mi propio cuerpo, pensé que era solo un sueño.

— Porque este era como si hubiera llegado solo, por cuenta propia—completo la idea que podría tener el mago la mortal, adivinando sus pensamientos— A mí también me paso lo mismo.

— De acuerdo, ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, así que es importante, ¿Pero a que nos lleva? —intervino Jason por primera vez, que estaba bastante pendiente de la conversación. Era el único romano en la sala, si bien ahora se quedaba con los griegos seguía preocupado por Nueva Roma, si esta profecía también los metía a ellos iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Todos se voltearon hacia Artemisa, Anubis y Dionisio.

— Significa…que las musas están otra vez buscando a quién las ocupe—trato de explicar Anubis, que estaba bastante ansioso por el asunto. Dionisio le miró curioso.

— Un minuto, ¿Tu cómo es que estas enterado de esto? —decía un poco molesto de que los egipcios-que se consideraban potenciales enemigos-supieran de esto, sobretodo porque él era cercano a las musas.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo toda de la conversación porque era muy joven aún, pero ellos vinieron a consultar del asunto con los egipcios y más a Osiris que era el señor de los muertos y como dios resucitado, fueron a la sala del juicio por considerarse un espacio neutral por ser egipcio pero también tierra de los muertos, ya que Hades estaba presente también—Nico se sorprendió al oír esa parte, él trabajaba con su padre y nunca le llego a comentar de los egipcios—De cualquier forma me he topado con Thanatos un par de veces, él me contó lo complicado que le era el que los hilos de nueve jóvenes vinieran a volverse imposibles de romper al ser inmortales.

— Esperen, ¿Por qué los griegos querrían consultar algo con los egipcios? ¿Y cómo es eso de ocupen a alguien y que mortales se vuelvan inmortales? —pregunto Sadie confusa mirando a su novio, sin evitar estar estupefacta porque el supiera de todo esto. El miro hacia los dos griegos, dado que él tenía la información incompleta.

— Verán, como sabrán las musas eran nueve hijas de Zeus y Mnemosine; aunque eran diosas y normalmente por ese motivo intocables entre dioses, Hera no estaba muy contenta con la llegada de las nueve hijas—comenzó Quirón; Thalia y Jason se vieron entre sí, ellos sabían bastante del asunto ya que Hera/Juno más por tratarse de una griega y un romano, los separo porque era demasiado dos hijos de una misma mujer, si hizo lo que hizo con dos, ¿Qué diantres habría hecho con nueve? — No pudo hacer nada inmediato por temor a que Zeus la descubriera, por lo cual un tiempo después con ellas ya siendo adultas, las invito a un paseo por la laguna de Lerna, donde habitaba una Hidra antes de que Hércules la matara—les recordó a los griegos, ya que la línea de tiempo de las musas entre otros dioses era algo difusa—Las chicas no sospechaban nada puesto que hasta el momento Hera había sido buena con ellas, así que la siguieron; allí las embauco poniéndolas en nueve jaulas doradas que restringían su poder, y haciendo que la Hidra las rociara con ácido murieron las nueve.

— Wow wow wow, ¿Se puede matar a una diosa, y nueve? —Pregunto escéptico Leo, que no era muy aplicado a la mitología-lo suyo eran las maquinas, a lo que si le prestaba más atención-.

— Bueno, ya vimos que una vez casi reducían a Hera cuando fue atrapada por Hera, supongo que no es tan descabellado—cavilo Piper, recordando la vez que ella y el latino tuvieron que persuadir a una jaula-sí, es tan raro como suena-para que la liberara, la reina del olimpo había afirmado que presa estaba débil.

— Si, es posible—concluyo Quirón, queriendo volver al relato—Cuando eso paso, los espíritus de las musas fueron a parar al Hades, en esa época donde los dioses eran aún bastante jóvenes los griegos comenzaron a volver más violentos y menos racionales, la caída de las musas estaba afectando a la humanidad.

— ¿Ósea, porque las artes murieron la humanidad se volvió más estúpida? —irrumpieron nuevamente, cortesía esta vez de Percy; él no podía conectar como el perder cosas como la música y la poesía podía derivar a la caída de la humanidad. Annabeth empezó a anudar cabos.

— Percy piensa, la cultura no es solamente algo inservible para entretener a la gente; esta forma parte importante de la historia y de la humanidad en sí, el arte es una de las demostraciones más importantes de la inteligencia humana, ¿Qué seriamos nosotros sin las enseñanzas de Platón, uno de los más importantes filosos griegos? ¿O sin la aportación de Clío, que nos instruyó para mantener viva la historia? O sin ir más lejos, ¿alguien aquí puede imaginar la vida sin música? —decía preguntándole ya a todos los presentes. La gente muchas veces desestimaba las artes por ser algo "banal" pero no por nada estaba probado que las personas que no apreciaban las artes eran más brutas y menos profundas. No obstante, la rubia no tardo en notar que algo iba mal con su propio razonamiento— ¿Pero y mi madre? Ella representa la sabiduría, debería evitar estas cosas.

— Tu madre…ella estuvo cerca de desaparecer en ese entonces—Annabeth reprimió un gemido, imaginándose lo débil que debió estar su madre para que pudiera tener un final parecido al del dios Pan—Zeus estaba bastante molesto pero esto alarmo a todos…si Atenea moría causaría estragos irreversibles en la humanidad, si se volvían demasiado primitivos como para reverenciarlos los dioses sufrirían gravemente, necesitan ser apreciados y recordados.

» Fue entonces cuando acudieron a Hades para que las dejara regresar a través de las puertas de la muerte, pero tratándose de diosas no era tan simple, su esencia era débil y necesitaban algo más que eso para volver a ser tan fuertes. Fue en ese momento que recordaron una forma en la ciertos dioses estaban presentes en el mundo mortal y podían volverse más fuertes de lo normal—decía esto último viendo hacia los egipcios— Ellos sabían que los egipcios usaban deificados para moverse con los magos y formar un nuevo nivel de poder—empezó a negar con la cabeza—No sé qué clase de acuerdo pudieron tener para que les dieran la información necesaria para regresar a las musas, parecía que tramaron un acuerdo de paz con el cuál tuvieron problemas posteriormente cuando los romanos lo rompieron—Jason carraspeó ante el tema, imaginándose el tamaño del conflicto que debió ser bastante grave—De esa forma, las musas escogieron nuevos cuerpos, muchachas que apreciaban las artes en las que se destacaban y que por sí misma mantenían su estela de poder; los espíritus de las musas se unían con el de las mortales y estas pasaban a ser inmortales una vez que el propio poder de las diosas se combinaba con su alma humana.

» Sin embargo, esta unión era demasiado delicada. Aun potenciados con el poder del dios un cuerpo mortal sigue siendo solo eso, un cuerpo mortal; las artes seguían evolucionando y las musas debían seguir esta evolución, cambiando de cuerpo y dejando al de la mortal anterior; normalmente cuando esto sucedía el poder de sus usuarias actuales se iban debilitando, las musas en ese estado preferían esconderse lejos de los dioses por si el cuerpo ya sea humano o de semidiós, no era capaz de soportar ante tanto poder que pudiera afectarle, sin contar que preferían mantenerlo en secreto por si alguien…quería sacar ventaja del asunto.

— ¿Pero por qué un dios querría sacar ventaja de las muertes de las musas? —Piper no parecía creer que los dioses buscaran algo en lo que pudieran perjudicarse todos, sin embargo la mayoría de los de la sala ya tenían una idea.

— No sería la primera vez—decía Zia, mirando a los demás— Lady Isis se arriesgó a provocar un levantamiento cuando hizo que Ra regresara al sol, lo que logró que Set quisiera tomar venganza matando a Osiris que era su hermano…con los dioses griegos también podría pasar algo parecido, ¿No? —miro algo tímida hacia los dioses griegos, deseando no meter la pata como su novio.

— Por desgracia, la maga tiene razón—suspiro Artemisa, mirando al suelo— Los dioses ya hemos probado ser capaces de todo en algunas ocasiones, muchos dioses menores se volcaron hacia Cronos por venganza a los olímpicos; por esa razón las musas suelen esconderse en alguna parte del mundo mortal cuando empiezan a debilitarse.

— Así que…la chica que vi en mi sueño, ¿Era una diosa? —Carter no acababa de creerse que esa chica indígena fuera en realidad una diosa griega, por más poderosa que pudiera sentirse aún a través de un sueño.

— Oigan, ¿Están seguros que la chica era indígena? —pregunto Percy, dubitativo, para luego mandarle una mirada de disculpa a la cherokee— No es por ofender ni nada, pero yo he visto a las musas una que otra vez y parecían 100% griegas.

— Las chicas prefieren tener la apariencia que tenían antes de su muerte en el olimpo—explico Dionisio, había pasado tiempo con ellas antes de que tuviera que asumir ese estúpido trabajo como castigo—Frente a los dioses prefieren no recordarles su falta de inmortalidad, principalmente para no hacer sentir a nadie incómodo—parecía consternado, y bastante concentrado para sorpresa de los semidioses— Pero esto no tiene sentido, la última vez que murieron fue hace menos de un siglo, poco antes de la segunda guerra mundial; normalmente toma doscientos años o un poco más antes de elegir otro cuerpo.

— Ellas…ellas me mencionaron que estaban débiles—Artemisa lucía pálida, lo que era decir mucho para una diosa—Antes de la guerra de Cronos, me habían dicho que estaban empezando a debilitarse; aguantaron lo más que pudieron durante esa guerra y cuando vino Gea…supongo que no pudieron aguantar más—se podía oír una nota de pesar en su voz; si bien ellas no eran doncellas eran damas inteligentes con las que le gustaba charlar en sus estadías en el olimpo.

— No es solo eso, ¿Por qué han decidido estar en cuerpos de egipcias esta vez? Magas, seguramente—decía Anubis, que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto— Ellas aun usando un método egipcio debían saber que los panteones no deben mezclarse, ¿Qué saben ellas que nosotros no?

Nuevamente, el silencio reino en la sala. Los que antes estaban confusos por fin entendieron el problema central y lo delicado que era todo esto; aunque trataban de mantenerse positivos algunos de ellos.

— Bien, puede que no sepamos eso; ¿Pero se trata de diosas no? Seguramente estarán bien en lo que encuentran esos nuevos cuerpos—por la mirada del centauro y los dioses, no tenía buena pinta— ¿Cierto?

— Señorita Kane, el estado cercano a la muerte no es el único delicado para las diosas, es la razón por la que pocos saben sobre la verdadera importancia de las musas…en el proceso en el que se encuentran en la deriva entre el Hades y el mundo humano no es solo la humanidad más vulnerable al conflicto, es su estado más débil al ser simples espíritus, incluso cuando encuentran el cuerpo de alguien de su agrado, la usuaria debe aceptar el espíritu dentro de sí, y no podrá tener su poder completo hasta que las nueve hermanas estén reunidas; en otras palabras, si alguien se entera de esto, puede aprisionar sus espíritus en lo que encuentran oportunidad, incluso si mataran a la usuaria con el espíritu dentro de ella…

— Seria muy muy malo, lo pillo—corto Sadie, completando las ideas por ella misma; si ya de por si el equilibrio de la humanidad en el centro del poder de los dioses se veía envuelto cuando las musas estaban débiles, no quería imaginar cómo debía ser cuando una moría, en especial cuando el mundo egipcio peligraba-más ahora que nunca, cuando la mayor parte de los dioses no podía intervenir-. Miro hacia los otros— Eso significa que tenemos un fin del mundo…otra vez, y nuevamente grecoegipcio; ya que mi hermano recibió el mensaje y como él no es una chica, es bastante probable que alguna maga de la casa de Brooklyn termine envuelta en todo esto, así que pueden contar con nosotros para resolver este asunto.

— Eh, puede que no sea una chica, pero ya he tenido que protagonizar profecías un par de veces, pueden contar con mi ayuda en esta—decía Percy, tratando de alivianar el ambiente y darle una mano a su amiga. Todos asintieron ante eso, algo más optimistas; no era la primera vez que pasaban por esto, podían hacerlo…o eso esperaban.

— Necesitamos hablar con el nomo vigésimo primero para esto, con el caos que se armó en la escuela debieron volver para allá y deben estar preocupados por nosotros—Razono Carter, recordando gracias a su hermana el lugar donde era líder y por obvias razones, debían estar alterados por un altercado en la escuela y nada que ellos aparecían.

— No hay señal de teléfono aquí, preferimos no usar tecnología porque atrae monstruos, y dado el incidente de hoy es mejor no arriesgarnos—explico Quirón viendo que Carter tenía su celular en la mano; él aún tenía que ver ese asunto sobre la Gorgona con monstruos egipcios, tenía sus sospechas, pero quería ver eso en privado antes de causar más histeria de la que tenían.

— Supongo que no tendrán un cuenco de aceite—pregunto el faraón, ya que esa era la otra única forma de comunicarse que tenían. Por limitado que sonaba, seguía siendo una más que la de los humanos comunes.

— Las ollas de la cocina no valen, ¿verdad? —intento Percy mirando al chico, por la mirada que tenía de parecer no decidirse entre estrangularlo o golpearse la frente, concluyo que no iban a servir de mucho.

— Entonces tendrán que usar mensajes Iris, ¿sus aprendices no se asustaran si usan alguno? —Annabeth miro a los dos profesores-exceptuando a los adultos responsables por ellos que enviaba Amos a la casa de Brooklyn-que solían enseñar en la mansión del nomo.

— Hombre, tomando en cuenta que suelen ver a los pingüinos de Félix todos los días, no puede ser lo más raro que ha pasado por la mansión—bromeo Sadie, aunque se podía decir que en cierta forma hablaba en serio; con todo lo que sucedió para sus alumnos, el enterarse que eran magos, las guerras, vivir en nueva york…eran más duros que lo que serían normalmente un puñado de niños y adolescentes.

Los chicos decidieron ir a la cabaña 3-exceptuando a Anubis los dioses y el centauro no los acompañaron, Artemisa quería hablar con las cazadoras y Dioniosio se fue con el director de actividades sin decir que harían-la mayor parte del grupo se quedó junta por estar demasiado inquietos para pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera todo el asunto de la profecía; Lacy decidió que ya era demasiado por un día y se fue a la cabaña a desempacar sus cosas-tenía planeado ir al campamento ese día por terminar clases-Rachel se volvió a su cueva para ver si recibía algo más del espíritu de Delfos; por otra parte Nico decidió extender su estadía en el campamento, aunque no formaba parte de la profecía prefería quedarse a ayudar ahora que estaban en problemas, Thalia fue con ellos ya que si se enteraban de algo más le diría a Artemisa, parecía creer que alguna de las cazadoras sería elegida por las musas.

Percy agradeció a los dioses por las Arpías que recogían las cosas antes de que llegaran los campistas, tenían que ir a la cabina de Poseidón por ser el único lugar donde encontrarían neblina-aun si era con agua salada de la fuente-ya que si fuera por él, ese lugar estaría tan desordenado como su habitación en Nueva York. Annabeth le entrego un dracma a Sadie.

— Esperemos que Iris no tenga problema con ayudar a aun mago—decía un poco nerviosa, pensando si de casualidad no debieron haber ido a la cabaña Iris, que probablemente podrían persuadir a su madre— Simplemente debes decir el lugar, entre más específico mejor.

— De acuerdo—hablo un poco dudosa la seguidora de Isis, observando el arco iris que tenían gracias a la ventana abierta y la fuente de agua de salada. Lanzo el dracma hacia el arco iris— Mansión de Brooklyn, nomo vigésimo primero, um, la biblioteca—no estaba segura de la última parte, pero no sabía dónde estarían metidos los demás, al menos podía contar con Cleo en la biblioteca.

Para alivio de todos, el mensaje no tardo en mostrarse, pero algo parecía ir mal. Se veía la biblioteca de la mansión, pero parecía que había más polvo y tierra de lo normal, y se veía un poco más desordenada de lo usual, como si hubiera habido una pelea-cosa que pasaba de vez en vez, Cleo tenía su humor y más cuando se metían con su amada biblioteca. La misma apareció de repente en escena.

— ¡Sadie, Carter! Al fin aparecen, estábamos preocupados por ustedes—decía, antes de notar que realmente no estaban allí, paso una mano por la niebla, haciendo que la visión se empezara a difuminar— ¿Qué clase de hechizo es este, y quienes son ellos? —menciono lo último, señalando a Annabeth y Percy que aparecían en la niebla.

— Es una larga historia; solo digamos que estamos bien, pero tenemos-

— Sea lo que sea, mejor vengan para acá—interrumpió la seguidora de Tot, notándose bastante nerviosa; raro porque normalmente al verse inversa entre libros solía estar calmada— No tenemos idea de que ha pasado, pero han entrado unos intrusos en la biblioteca, necesitamos que regresen para ver qué hacemos con ellos—al decir lo último, se fue un momento por lo visto para agarrar a alguien; en la escena volvió a aparecer Cleo que tenía amarrada-probablemente por el hechizo "_tas_" que era atar-a una chica morena, no muy mayor que ella, traía una camisa morada que no se podía leer lo que era y oponía cierta resistencia.

Nico-que veía desde más atrás, por lo la bibliotecaria no lo veía-se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona, se abrió paso entre los semidioses-que obviamente también la reconocieron-y pregunto.

— ¿Hazel?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff que capitulo ha quedado, originalmente la escena de la biblioteca no aparecería en este capítulo pero no veía como alargarlo o en que parte cortar con este, así que decidí dejarlo así.

¿Qué harán los griegos en la biblioteca?-no se para que pregunto, actualmente apenas hay gente leyendo-Bah ni se para que pregunto, debe ser obvio. No sé si lo explicare en el próximo cap, por lo cual aclarare un poco el punto.

Para los que recuerden el primer libro, sabrán que la biblioteca estaba cavada en roca sólida, a mí me pareció raro porque aun para magos eso debería estar en alguna otra parte, así que cuando pensé en ello al releer el libro pensé, "Hombre, ¿Y si estuviera cerca de Nueva Roma?" ya lo sé, raro, pero factible, de cualquier forma esto es una locura.

Yo sé que lo de las musas está un poco raro; pero si bien admito que el arte es un poco banal, yo personalmente me muero sin él-¿un día sin música, libros/fanfics/escribir o incluso tele? Yo me vuelvo loca-además, ¿Qué chiste tenía esto sino fueran importantes? Sería algo así como "las diosas buscan quién las ocupe, pero ciertamente importan un pimiento y está bien si mueren" seh, pierde el chiste.

Lamento si quedo un poco aburrido el cap, la comedia no es mi fuerte-aunque lo intento-y como hay que hacer explicaciones, es difícil animar demasiado el asunto.

En fin, puede que inicie el quinto cap pronto; de cualquier forma empiezo clases mañana-escribo esto un domingo, sino lo subo hoy es porque sigo sin internet-así que se me complicaran las cosas.

Me disculpo también si quedo demasiado raro lo de las musas, ciertamente no soy Jacken o Pieri-que la última sí que sabe cómo convencer en las leyendas en mi opinión, sino me creen lean "The Mark of Athena"-así que no me salió muy bien, perdón.

Y si, sé que probablemente Carter y Percy no se llevan tan mal como para odiarse/pelear/etc, pero me da demasiada risa imaginarlo xD así que así lo dejo.

Bien, paro de disculpas y me despido,

Lira.


	6. Los mestizos conocen al grifo psicótico

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los mestizos conocen al grifo psicótico

Acto seguido de que el hijo de Hades reconociera a su media hermana, la niebla se perdió y la charla termino.

— P-Probablemente la conexión sea más delicada porque se tratara de un territorio egipcio—razono Annabeth, aun algo sorprendida por ver a su amiga maniatada y también preocupada por ella. Nico se fue hacia los dos magos.

— ¿Por qué tenían a mi hermana atada? —pregunto con una voz algo escalofriante a ambos hermanos; desde que había pasado más tiempo en el campamento era menos aterrador y ya no tenía tanta tendencia a mezclarse con las sombras, no obstante todo parecía revertirse cuando se enojaba; y una de las cosas que aprendieron los semidioses es que el chico era algo protector con su hermana.

— Esa es una buena pregunta, que averiguaremos una vez estemos allí—Anubis se puso al lado de su novia, el también solía protegerla bastante-aun si ella podía hacer las cosas sola-y no era fanático de que la amenazaran, incluso si el chico no agarro la espada negra que tenía colgando en el cinturón esa aura oscura era obviamente motivo de alarma. Se desafiaron con la mirada, no obstante no dijeron nada.

— ¡Muy bien! Tenemos que ir para allá—interrumpió Percy poniendo una mano en el hombro de ambos; no era la primera vez que actuaba en fuego cruzado y ciertamente no quería que su amigo terminara envuelto como una momia por enfrentar al dios egipcio de los funerales. Vio hacia el italiano— Creo que será mejor que vayamos todos a ver personalmente que paso; Nico, ¿Crees poder llevarnos en viaje sombra?

— Yo solo sería un poco difícil, quizás si llamáramos a la Señorita O'Leary…—medito por un segundo, pensando en ello; ya tenía más fuerza y más experiencia desde lo de la guerra de Gea hace dos años, pero llevar a un grupo de once personas seguía siendo demasiado para él. Carter tembló.

— ¿Otro método griego? Creo que nosotros pasamos, mejor llamamos a Freak, si esto sigue en Nueva York podrá oírme desde aquí—decía aun algo shockeado por toda la información de las musas, prefiriendo volver a su normal y común locura egipcia de siempre. Los magos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Freak? —pregunto Percy, que si bien ya había aprendido una que otra cosa egipcia en la batalla con Setne-no se enteró mucho, y menos la primera vez que vio a Carter-.

— No es nadie para asustarse, siempre y cuando no haya que lo asuste—rió un poco flojo, imaginándose eso— ¿Sabes? Mejor salgamos del campamento, no necesitamos que ningún campista venga asustado a atacarlo, o peor, que él se asuste y ataque a alguien.

Con esa alegre idea salieron de la cabaña de Percy para ir hacia la Colina Mestiza. Para ese momento Anubis ya había vuelvo con Walt-los semidioses se sorprendieron bastante al notar que el dios desapareció-ya que una vez dejaran el campamento Walt podría volver a su estado de estar a punto de morir, sin contar que ya había cumplido su función al entablar la reunión con Dionisio y Artemisa. Los magos veían todo con curiosidad, sobretodo Carter.

— Así que…este es el lugar del que no querías hablar—menciono viendo hacia Percy, recordando cuando comieron en ese restaurante en Montauk donde ninguno quería revelar demasiado del otro; incluso luego de verse al derrotar a Setne no quisieron comentar demasiado. Este asintió.

— Y yo estoy por ver el tuyo, así que estamos a mano—decía encogiéndose de hombros pareciendo restarle importancia. No obstante él sabía lo grave que era esto, el que se mezclaran los panteones era malo y peligroso, incluso cuando las circunstancias lo requerían. Sadie pareció confusa.

— Alto, Carter, ¿Tu no sabías del campamento mestizo? —interrogo; luego de la paliza que le dio al saber que no le conto lo del hijo de Sobek, concluyeron en que tenían que investigar sobre los griegos; nunca hablaron entre ellos sobre Percy u Annabeth. La misma parpadeo.

— Percy, ¿No sabes sobre la mansión de Brooklyn? —si bien Sadie no menciono mucho al respecto, si le hablo un poco de su hogar una vez acabaron con Serapis. El los chicos vieron hacia su hermana/novia respectivamente.

— ¿Ustedes si? —preguntaron los dos al unísono, viéndose confusos al terminar la oración. Las chicas ahogaron una risa-aunque Sadie no tan bien-y respondieron.

— Bueno, Sadie me dio de su poción se curación, se lo debía—se encogió de hombros la hija de Atenea.

— Y Annabeth lucho contra un monstruo lobo/león solo con un bolso lleno de libros mientras yo me las veía con el chucho, se ganó mi respeto—resumió la maga, que claramente se veía que tenía naturalidad con su amiga. Su hermano se le quedo viendo.

— Eh, yo he comandado un ejército de dioses, ¿Cómo es que no tengo tu respeto? —se notaba que estaba un poco ofendido, tanto el aguantar a su hermana menor para que una chica en menos de una tarde lograra lo que él no ha hecho en una vida, sin duda duele. La chica lo miro de arriba abajo antes de responder.

— Hombre Carter, aparte de que eres mi hermano; te digo que es difícil tenerte respeto, mejor dejémoslo en que no eres Annabeth ¿Vale? —decía tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque se notaba bastante divertida. Todos estallaron en risas-excepto el seguidor de Horus que parecía entre molesto y avergonzado-aunque él se calmó un poco cuando su novia le tomo de la mano y beso su mejilla, reconfortándolo. Thalia fue hasta la inglesa.

— De acuerdo, entre eso y el juicio de Annabeth en definitiva me caes bien—decía poniéndole una mano en el hombro aun riendo, Sadie le sonrió orgullosa. Poco después, la hija de Zeus la evaluó con la mirada— Si todo este asunto grecoegipcio acaba bien, creo que nos vendrías genial en la caza.

— ¿En la que? —la chica juraba no haber oído bien. Walt que gracias a Anubis-que sabía del asunto porque este era uno de los tantos problemas de Thanatos con los muertos-se fue al lado de su novia y miro a la otra.

— Hemos hecho mucho para estar con ella, por favor no quieran quitárnosla—dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo a la maga por los hombros. Sadie enarco una ceja sin comprender, pero tampoco protesto. Thalia-como no sabía del asunto-lo resumió en que debía ser algún asunto machista.

— Hombres—concluyo mirando al cielo y tomando un poco de distancia, aunque seguía sin apartarse del grupo. El siguiente en acercarse fue Percy.

— Es una especie de insulto para ella, pero no te lo tomes a mal, ha estado mucho tiempo con las cazadoras—le decía al mago para que no se tomara muy en serio lo de Thalia, que aun cuando peleaban-y menudas peleas las que se armaban-seguía siendo una buena amiga de ella. Él solo suspiro y su novia seguía sin entender que pasaba.

Finalmente entre charlas llegaron hasta la colina mestiza, que luego de una gran sorpresa de los magos-a los que convencieron de no lanzarle ningún jeroglífico, tajo con espada, papiro o bola de fuego-pasaron un poco más lejos del terreno del campamento, lo suficiente para que los demás campistas les oyeran si pasaba algo pero no para que Freak se topara con Peleo-lo que según Carter, hubiera sido muy MUY malo-. El dueño del grifo silbo bastante agudo, si bien para los tímpanos de los chicos parecía que llego bastante lejos dudaban que en serio se oyeran desde Brooklyn.

— Es porque no lo conocen, seguro lo oirá—aseguro el mago líder del nomo vigésimo primero. Después de unos minutos en un silencio incomodo-no era que no quisieran hablar, pero como estaban fuera del campamento y eran unos siete mestizos y cuatro magos…era general esperarse monstruos como para ponerse a hablar-. Se oyó un chillido algo psicótico, al levantar la mirada un grifo con un pelaje rojo y dorado empezaba a descender con una barca atrás atada a él.

— ¡Por Hera! ¿Qué dem- —no termino Jason, mirando algo anonadado a la extraña criatura con alas de acerco que descendencia al frente de ellos; ahora eran los semidioses los que estaban reacios a atacar contra esa bestia.

— Eh calmense—dijo Carter, que enseguida avanzo hacia el colibrí de tres toneladas que era su mascota, tratando de tranquilizarlo— Tu también estate tranquilo Freak, son amigos, ¿Ves? No hacen nada—decía apuntando hacia los chicos, que si bien parecían a punto de tomar armas, aun no hacían nada.

— ¡FRIIC! —Obtuvieron como respuesta, chillando con bastante fuerza en dirección a los griegos y el romano, sin embargo seguido de eso miro hacia otro lado, catalogando que ya no los veía como amenaza.

— Vale, esa cosa da miedo, y yo tengo una mastín del infierno del tamaño de una grúa como mascota—menciono Percy, mirando aun algo preocupado hacia el grifo. Carter tercio el gesto, tomándoselo como una ofensa.

— Oigan, Freak es bastante bueno en lo que no lo asustan—defendió el chico a su mascota, subiéndose a la barca— ¿Vienen o qué?

Después de asegurarles a los que por primera vez iban en aerolíneas grifo psicótico-nombre acuñado por Sadie Kane y aprobado por Percy Jackson-que era completamente seguro y que para evitarse problemas mejor no fueran por la Duat, volaron por encima de Nueva York.

— Es increíble que los mortales no vean nada de esto—decía Piper, que si bien ya conocía los efectos de la niebla, una cosa era una que otra batalla y otra un grifo enorme que traía una barca colgando de él.

— Bueno, yo he volado sobre Nueva York con Blackjack y otros pegasos, supongo que eso no es tan distinto de esto—decía Percy, que si bien estaba sorprendido, era la única explicación lógica. Carter reacciono ante eso.

— ¡Alto! No habrás volado por Manhattan de casualidad, ¿o sí? —no podía asegurarlo, pero el recordaba hace unos inviernos cuando vio un caballo volador, si bien quiso preguntarle a Percy cuando hablo de pegasos nunca pudo responderle la duda.

— Si, lo he hecho, ¿Por qué? —el no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa por la otra o como podría él haber adivinado eso. Sadie conecto los puntos.

— Espera, ¿Te refieres a esa vez que juraste ver un caballo volador? —decía recordando lo mucho que se rió cuando le dijo de ese asunto, más ahora que lo mencionaba…podía ser que Carter hubiera visto ese mundo griego antes que los demás, sin saberlo.

— Parece factible—al menos para Annabeth, no le parecía tan raro; el mundo griego y egipcio estaba separado solo por el East River, así que, ¿Qué tan raro podía ser que se hubieran topado antes? Más para los magos, que podían ver a través de la niebla. Una idea apareció en su mente— Sadie, ¿Hace cuánto que tú y tu hermano están instalados en nueva York?

— Desde hace como dos inviernos, en Diciembre cumpliremos 3 años desde que vivimos aquí, ¿Por? —La inglesa no sabía a qué podía referirse, ni modo que lo hiciera pues ella no conocía a los magos.

— Hace tres años fue la Titanomaquia, llegaron solo unos pocos meses después de eso—decía recordando lo sucedido, toda Nueva York se puso a dormir y quedo parcialmente destruida, ¿Cómo es que los magos lo pasaron por alto? — En su mansión de Brooklyn, ¿Había alguien más antes de que estuvieran ustedes?

— El nomo vigésimo primero estaba escaso de gente en esos momentos, solo estaba nuestro tío Amos—explico Carter, que si bien no sabía sobre esa Titanomaquía sonaba un asunto bastante gordo. Thalia, Nico, Percy y Annabeth tuvieron el mismo pensamiento en ese momento, incluso si la mezcla de panteones era algo peligroso, el que otra persona estuviera despierta cuando sucedió esa guerra y no ayudo…ni lo conocían y ya querían estrangularlo.

— La fue una guerra entre Cronos y los olímpicos, hace tres años se libró la segunda Titanomaquía en la historia, si realmente la magia de Morfeo no logró dormirlo y él lo vio todo—la expresión de Nico se oscureció, sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. Él no era muy unido al campamento, pero muchos semidioses murieron por eso, si hubieran tenido la magia de al menos uno de los magos de la casa de la vida…quizás todo sería diferente.

— Estoy segura que tendrá una buena explicación, quizás puedan hablarlo con él—trato de animar el ambiente Zia, que ya conocía bastante bien al tío de los dos hermanos. El ambiente se puso algo incómodo ante la revelación, por un lado estaban los que estuvieron en esa guerra, los que sabían de que iba pero no estuvieron en Nueva York para ayudar, y los que tenían solo una vaga idea que estaban en otro lugar al momento de ello.

Con esa linda idea, los semidioses no pudieron evitar preguntarse… ¿En cuántos magos podrían realmente confiar, y que tan dispuestos estarían estos a ayudarles?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Honestamente? Hay más en este capítulo-que técnicamente, ha pasado al sexto-porque me di cuenta que estaba quedando lo suficientemente largo para dos, y este lugar parecía el más preciso para cortar.

No diré mucho-ando mareada y quisiera terminar el sexto cap para entregarlo con este y el cuarto-pero una de las cosas en las que me puse a pensar al leer las crónicas de los Kane fue eso… ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo Amos cuando atacaron Nueva York? ¿Y por qué ninguno de los dos panteones han intervenido en los fines del mundo?-vale que una cosa sea lo griego y lo egipcio… ¡Pero si el mundo se acaba, eso vale madres!-

En fin, los dejo con esto, lamento que sea tan corto;

Lira.


	7. Desastres en la biblioteca

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desastres en la biblioteca

— ¡Ya vamos a llegar! —anunció Carter, feliz de cambiar del tema Los-magos-sabían-de-la-guerra-y-no-hicieron-nada. Todos se asomaron, sin embargo una buena parte de la tripulación no sabía que había que ver.

— Hey, no es por criticar los gustos egipcios ni nada, pero eso de ahí es una fábrica abandonada—señalo Leo, que veía la nave industrial y los cachos metálicos sin estar seguro como a eso se le puede llamar mansión. Los magos se vieron confusos.

— Probablemente haya alguna especie de magia que funcione también con los semidioses, quizás necesitan permiso para entrar como Bast—razono Sadie, recordando como Amos tuvo que darle permiso para entrar aun solo en forma de gata. Carter decidió que era mejor aparcar frente a la mansión, no vaya a ser que gracias al hechizo los chicos no puedan pisar el suelo de la mansión y caigan unos cinco pisos.

Luego de encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso para que cupieran el grifo y la barca, y que el dueño calmara a la mascota-a ese nivel había mucho ruido de autos-empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Thalia veía algo escéptica el lugar junto con los otros, dudando de la salud mental de sus nuevos amigos; los únicos que parecían convencidos en el juicio de los magos eran Annabeth y Percy. Igualmente no dijeron nada cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras, o cuando Sadie piso el techo industrial y los vio, indecisa.

— Bueno, si con una diosa egipcia no necesito mucho no creo que tampoco vosotros—se encogio de hombros, levantando una mano, aunque sin tocarle la cabeza a ninguno como hizo su tío Amos con la Tarta—les permito pasar.

De repente, para gran consternación de los semidioses, vieron la mansión de quince metros que tenía una estructura curiosa-entre museo y templo antiguo-con bloques de piedra caliza, marcos de acero y jeroglificos. Todos se movieron para atrás mirando la mansión, al punto que Leo casi se cae si Jason no lo llega a agarrar.

— Es increíble—murmuro Annabeth apreciando la belleza de la construcción, para luego con una sonrisa mirar a su amiga— Sadie, ¿tienes los planos de la mansión? Quisiera estudiarlos más a fondo—decía notándose el deje de admiración, si bien no le iba mucho a lo egipcio seguía siendo algo impresionante. Percy solo puso una sonrisa y rodo los ojos, eso era típico de su novia.

— Um, tendría que preguntarle a mi tío, ¿Pasan o qué? —menciono mientras les hacía una seña para que entraran, los magos pasaron sin más aunque los otros aun veían sorprendidos el lugar; todos reaccionaban igual al verla por primera vez. Percy le dio una mirada rara a lo que tuvieron al frente al primer momento: una estatua de mármol negro del dios Tot, el único dios que adoraba la casa de la vida-al menos hasta hace unos pocos años-.

— Ok, ya que estábamos conociendo a los expertos en la materia, ¿Por qué los dioses egipcios tienen cabezas de animales? Anubis no se veía así—decía recordando una vez que fue a un museo a una ala egipcia-cosas de la escuela y demás-y una de las cosas que recuerda era al dios Anubis con cabeza de perro, un raro collar y faldita; una de las razones por las cuales se sorprendió al verlo por primera vez-ni siquiera se parecía a su padre o a Hades, tenía el aspecto de un tío cualquiera excepto por el aura de poder-. Sadie tercio el gesto poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

— Lo sé, su deificado ni siquiera se parece a él, yo aún no me entero porque diantres se verían así—se voltearon a ver a Walt, que en su cabeza habitaba el único dios presente; este o bien no dijo nada o dio una respuesta confusa, porque el mago se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Así que han conocido a Tot? —Pregunto Annabeth, que mientras hablaba veía la estructura de la mansión-con el TDAH, no es como si no pudiera hacer ambas a la vez-se notaba la emoción en la voz, incluso con lo poco que sabía de los egipcios sabía que esa vendría a ser la contraparte de su madre— ¡Me encantaría conocerlo!

— Mmm mejor no, no creo que tenga una buena relación con los griegos, o bien puede que sea con Hermes específicamente—decía mientras recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con el dios, y de cómo Tot fue la forma en la que los griegos lo llamaron y de lo confundieron con Hermes, inclusive tomando su ciudad y cambiándole el nombre…básicamente, asuntos complicados de dioses— Ahora que lo pienso, Carter, ¿Qué hemos sabido de él en los últimos años?

— Ahora que lo mencionas—se rasco la cabeza, tratando de recordar—hombre, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de la batalla contra Apofis…ni siquiera nos hemos puesto a averiguar si regreso con el resto de los dioses—se notó claramente apenado, el tipo los habrá manipulado y podía ser un poco-por no decir mucho-loco, pero seguía siendo un amigo y uno de los pocos dioses en los que podían confiar. De repente se distrajo de su sentido de culpa al notar que algo faltaba, todo estaba demasiado callado— Un minuto, ¿Y los demás? —de repente los magos se fijaron en el detalle, con todos devuelta antes de lo previsto la mansión debía ser un caos, con un montón de niños histéricos recibiéndolos y haciendo preguntas sobre los nuevos amigos que trajeron a casa.

Los hermanos al verse no tardaron en tener el mismo pensamiento y recordaron a lo que vinieron, algo gordo-aunque tenía que ver con los semidioses-paso en la mansión, específicamente en la biblioteca. Sin esperar más fueron hasta la misma que tenía la puerta cerrada, recurriendo al normal mecanismo de la misma apresuradamente los magos entraron siendo flanqueados por los mestizos.

— ¡Al fin están aquí! —chillo Cleo, abrazando algo histérica a los dos hermanos que eran sus profesores en la magia, detrás de ella estaban un hombre y una mujer vestidos de lino, los cuidadores de esa semana del nomo vigésimo primero. Keops-que solía pasar mucho tiempo con Cleo en la biblioteca-se encontraba medio dormido en una de las cabezas de un shabti.

— Buenas tardes, hemos estado esperando por ustedes un rato; cuando llegaron los intrusos mandamos a los demás estudiantes a sus habitaciones, a ella es a la única que no pudimos convencer—decía el hombre mientras señalaba hasta la brasileña, que dejo el abrazo y se volteó a verlos enojada.

— ¡Me he hecho cargo de esta biblioteca los últimos dos años, todo lo que le pase viene a hacer asunto mío! ¡Y exijo que mi biblioteca sea arreglada y se haga algo con los perpetradores! —decía lo último señalando al grupo de adolescentes maniatado; era obvio que los semidioses llevaban rato tratando de soltarse-usando sus armas y lo que podían obviamente-pero tratando de un hechizo de magia egipcia…venía siendo un pelo complicado.

— ¡Vamos Cleo, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar! —decía mirando hacia la biblioteca que sí, estaba hecho un desastre-Papiros por el suelo, tachos de piedra y polvo por todas partes-pero para una maga que había tenido que invocar la Maat, no era lo peor del mundo. Agarrando una varita-probablemente de Cleo, dado que este era su santuario tenía sus cosas allí y no pasaba nada con que otro las usara_— ¡Hi-nemh!_—exclamo con la varita, de repente las piedras y el polvo volaron directo hacia el hueco, los papiros se amontonaron en otras celdillas y sin embargo, el hueco en la pared seguía presente, como si fuera algo intocable. La maga frunció el ceño— Que raro, debería repararse.

Los semidioses-exceptuando los que ya habían trabajado con los magos-estaban estupefactos ante esto, incluso los romanos atados parecían sorprendidos al ver como el desastre que les hubiera tomado un par de horas arreglar, ella lo hizo en menos de un segundo y sin sudar.

— No es para tanto—insistía Sadie, ya tenían muchos problemas como para ponerse en más con esos chicos— Tu ya te sabes ese hechizo, de hecho—se volteó hacia los dos adultos— ¿Por qué vosotros no hicieron esto?

— Queríamos esperar a que ustedes llegaran, son los líderes después de todo—dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la maga le miro escéptica, en lo que llevaban de la semana habían tratado a los dos como si fueran un par de niños-los dos adultos tampoco eran tan mayores-y ahora venían a tomarles en serio.

— Básicamente, no querían encargarse vosotros—resumió Sadie desafiante, dándoles una de sus mejores miradas; la mayoría ni soñaría con hablarle así a dos grandes magos de la casa de la vida del nomo primero, pero para una chica que se había enfrentado a dioses, que hablaba con la misma cabezonería con los mismos-que estuvo a punto de matarla un par de docenas de veces-¿Un par de magos con demasiados humos? Venía siendo pan comido para ella. Los dos obviamente estaban entre la sorpresa y querer estrangularla-otra cosa regular que solía hacer Sadie-.

— Muy bien, como uno los dos líderes del nomo vigésimo primero, les pido que se vayan, no creo que mi hermana tenga problema—hablo Carter viendo hacia su hermana que tenía los brazos cruzados; le encantaba tenerle la contraria cuando se trataba de ser el líder-simplemente, por molestarle-pero en esta le apoyaba. El mago seguidor de Horus también se había hartado de la bravuconería de esos dos.

— Ustedes…no puede…—hablaba entrecortado la mujer, mirando estupefacta a ambos adolescentes.

— Si podemos, ¿No acaban de admitir que somos los líderes? Pues bien, como líderes les decimos que se larguen de aquí, al menos se tomaran el fin de semana—decía refiriéndose a que era viernes, y los dos iban a irse el domingo— Además, dudo que el lector jefe, nuestro tío, este muy alegre de que hubo una explosión en el colegio, nosotros desaparecimos, aquí se meten unos desconocidos y ustedes no solo no hacen nada, sino que no se esfuerzan en encontrarnos—contrataco Sadie, habían pasado a saber cuándo en el campamento y su celular no registraba llamadas perdidas ni nada; ambos palidecieron, temiendo enfrentar la ira de lo que el seguidor de Set les podía hacer por dejar desaparecidos a sus dos sobrinos. Seguido de eso, se fueron sin rechistar. La seguidora de Isis miró molesta la salida— Dioses, como odio lo chulos que se ponen los adultos a veces.

— Conozco la sensación—hablo Thalia gruñendo un poco; como revivida e inmortal, sabía bien lo que era nunca llegar a ser adulto, tener la edad-básicamente, sino fuera por su juramento tendría veinte, y de no ser por su muerte tendría veinticuatro-y que aun así no te tomaran en serio.

Nico aprovechando los ánimos más calmados, se adelantó-fue de los últimos en entrar-y vio a los romanos que seguían de rodeados por cuerda— ¡Hazel! —fue hasta su hermana agarrando su espada y tratando de cortar la soga, pero esta parecía rechazarla. Vio confuso la hoja— ¿Qué en Hades-

— Oh cielos—recordó Carter, viendo ahora a los chicos-que por lo que le dijo Percy, eran amigos suyos-y no tardo en usar el conjuro necesario para soltarlos, los romanos se vieron sorprendidos ahora libres de cuerdas— Um, mis disculpas por eso, normalmente no tenemos…invitados inesperados, a nombre del nomo vigésimo primero-

— ¡Ni una palabra más! —exigió Octavio, parándose-fue el primero de todos en recuperarse-y con una daga de oro imperial en mano se la puso en el cuello a Carter— ¡Como osan tomarnos prisioneros, y hacer una construcción cerca al campamento Júpiter! Como augur, veré que este acto sea casti-

— ¡Ajk! —gimió Keops-que por lo visto, fue despertado de su siesta gracias a los gritos del hijo de Apolo-molesto, bajo del Shabti y agarrando uno de los papiros, le dio un porrazo en la cabeza al rubio espantapájaros. El mono debía ser muy fuerte, porque ipso facto, el romano quedo tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Todos miraron boquiabiertos al babuino que se fue dando grititos.

— É-Él decía que era muy molesto—tradujo Cleo, que luego de un tiempo dominaba bastante bien el idioma babuino. Carter fue el próximo en recuperarse.

— Hombre, lo siento mucho—decía yendo hasta el chico y colocándolo sentado en una de las escaleras, con lo flacucho que era no costaba tanto. Miro hacia los chicos con las togas-no sabía mucho de roma, pero si las tenían es que debían ser de un rango alto- —Él um, ¿Era muy importante?

— El augur—resumió Frank, que se agarraba las manos marcadas por la soga y veía la biblioteca, sino fuera porque sus amigos griegos se veían tan cómodos con los magos ya se habría transformado en algo-el hechizo le impedía transformarse también- no estaba tan seguro de cuanto entenderían ellos sobre esa respuesta, no le interesaba tampoco— A decir verdad no culpo al babuino, hace tiempo que quería hacer eso—Jason y Percy gruñeron, de acuerdo con la respuesta del pretor.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto Hazel viéndolos entre sorprendida y alegre, si bien solía verlos de vez en cuando-le gustaba comprobar como estaba su hermano y eran amigos después de todo-no se esperaba verlos en "California".

— Eso deberíamos preguntárselos a ustedes, ¿Cómo llegaron a la biblioteca de la mansión de Brooklyn? —Decía Annabeth, que era de los semidioses la más familiarizada con la casa-aunque sea solamente por lo poco que le dijo Sadie de esta-Reyna le miro escéptica.

— ¿Brooklyn? Llegamos aquí por el túnel Caldecott, estamos en California—insisto la pretora de Nueva Roma, por raro que se viera todo el sitio en general; no podían aparecer así como así en la otra punta del país.

— Hombre, es difícil de creer cuando ves el East River desde aquí—argumento Leo, que había salido de la biblioteca y veía desde los ventanales del balcón. Acto seguido todos fueron con él, los romanos eran los que estaban estupefactos al ver que efectivamente eso era Nueva York.

— P-Pero…—tartamudeo una de las chicas de probatio-hija de Fortuna, llevando poco más de tres meses sabiendo que era mestiza-que habían venido para la excavación. Sadie miro a su hermano.

— Creo que debemos hacer esa llamada al tío Amos urgentemente—decía, dándose cuenta del torrente de preguntar que tenían con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo sé, otro cap corto; ¡Diantres, denme un respiro! Recuerden que junto con el cuarto cap, este lo he escrito de un tirón; agréguenle que estoy mareada, se está haciendo tarde y mañana tendré mi primer día de clases, no sean muy exigentes.

Lamento que esto sea demasiado relleno, quería hacerlo más largo-este incluía originalmente la charla con Amos-pero como les dije, ando mareada-llevo horas así de hecho, por poco no me desmayo cuando salí con mi madre al supermercado-y tengo la mente tan nublada que no sé qué diantres escribir, así que me he conformado con esto.

Okey, como dije, mareada y sería bueno la cama, cortó aquí;

Lira.


	8. Roma y Egipto no son una buena mezcla

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roma y Egipto no son una buena mezcla

Nuevamente, era necesario otro consejo de guerra, más tomando en cuenta el desastre que tenían formado por dos de las tres partes-entiéndase la egipcia y la romana-decidieron hacer un par de cosas primero.

— Llévense al augur al campamento Júpiter y revisen que no tenga una contusión—les dio instrucciones Reyna, luego de tener una charla con Percy y Annabeth que les juraron que podían confiar en los magos. Seguía reacia, pero tomando en cuenta que entre los dos habían allanado sus terrenos, debía admitir que su reacción fue normal.

— Pero…—trato de decir algo un hijo de Trivia, lo que era mucho decir. No había argumentado nada, no obstante querer ir contra una orden de un líder, sobretodo tratándose de la pretora hija de Bellona, era obvio que o tenía agallas o estaba desesperado. La mirada de Reyna se endureció.

— Hagan lo que les digo y no le cuenten a nadie de lo sucedido hoy, les hare una inspección con aurum y argetum y más les vale que no huelan que me mienten cuando les pregunte si alguien más lo sabe—ordeno con dureza. Frank podía ser un hijo de Marte y tener complexión de jugador de futbol americano, más cuando Reyna se podía en ello no había mortal o semidiós que pudiera no obedecerle. Los tres chicos más nerviosos que antes, se llevaron al desmayado y salieron por el túnel. Suspiro, volteándose a ver a su amigo de ojos verdes— Más te vale que no te equivoques.

— No te preocupes, será igual que con los griegos—argumento tratando de hacer más delicado al asunto; cuando ambos recordaron la "bienvenida" que hubo el primer día que embarcaron los griegos en nueva Roma, parece que cambio de parecer— Okey, mal ejemplo; solo confía en mi juicio, ¿Vale?

Reyna miro hacia Frank, que como compañero Pretor debía ser el otro que opinara sobre estas cosas. El chico respaldo al hijo de Poseidón; ese lugar y las personas que vivían en él no le daban demasiada confianza, no obstante si hay alguien en quién pudiera confiarle hasta su vida era él. La puertorriqueña se rindió sobre el asunto; esperando que confiar otra vez en potenciales enemigos no viniera a salirle el tiro por la culata.

Los Kane estaban más o menos igual; solo tenían que convencer a Cleo, pero ella estaba furiosa, no entendía quiénes eran los extraños pero cualquiera que osaba dañar su biblioteca-aunque técnicamente no era suya-iba a ganarse el poco mal genio increíblemente iracundo que tenía la muchacha-fue una suerte que los atara en lugar que los convirtiera en libros de David Copperfield, porque o bien terminaban como libros o el hechizo explotaba y las cosas acababan peor-.

— Mira, entiendo que estés enojada, pero son de fiar; o eso creo—decía Carter tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Cleo, que seguía mirando a los romanos como si fueran secuestradores o algo parecido. ¿Honestamente? Los magos estaban igual de seguros que los romanos, no obstante si había algo que tenían en común eran los griegos que habían mostrado ser de confianza, así que tendrían que aguantarse incluso si cada parte de ellos les decía lo contrario.

Esto, tampoco era de sorprender. Entre los grecorromanos tuvieron exactamente este mismo problema al principoo: aunque solo una pequeña cuestión de linaje los separaba, sus instintos no dejaban de decirles que estuvieran alerta; de la misma forma en la que ellos heredaron TDAH y dislexia-o la mayoría-por sus sentidos de batalla y sus mentes cableadas en otro idioma, también lo hacían con los enemigos. Tanto los griegos como los romanos tuvieron problemas para sentirse plenamente cómodos ya sea con otros o en los propios lugares; si las cosas no estuvieron muy bien entre griegos y egipcios, la desconfianza entre romanos y egipcios era épicamente mayor.

Y de que se llevaran bien dependía el destino del mundo…probablemente si hay algo en lo que todos pudieran estar de acuerdo, es que el mundo necesitaba un grupo de guardaespaldas a tiempo completo, porque cada tanto terminaba peligrando otra vez.

Carter les echó una mirada a los romanos-de los cuales solo quedaba los dos de capas y la chica morena que tenía la misma edad que Sadie-que estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para que ninguno de los dos grupos pudiera oír la conversación del otro. Volvió hacia su amiga brasileña.

— Ve con los demás, asegúrales que todo está controlado pero que por favor no salgan de sus cuartos; trae a Jaz y a Julián contigo, ellos también tienen derecho a saber—ellos junto con Cleo y Walt eran sus pupilos más avanzados y con mayor juicio, si iban a tener tamaño de problema entre manos si algo les llegaba a pasar, al menos podía confiarles a ellos que siguieran con todo. La chica estuvo algo reacia, pero se fue.

— Muy bien, queremos explicaciones—a tiempo que la seguidora de la senda de Tot salía de la gran sala venía la pretora flanqueada con el hijo de Marte y la centurión; los griegos junto con Jason llegaron a tiempo para reunirse con ellos, listos para intervenir si ocurría algo no previsto. Carter tuvo el impulso de encogerse un poco; puede que la chica fuera hermosa pero eso era la último que podía pensar, sus ojos oscuros le recordaban peligrosamente a los plateados de Artemisa; y si una semidiosa podía imitar la mirada molesta de una diosa eran malas noticias.

— Las tendrás—dijo, con la voz más fuerte que pudo— Pero queremos traer a unos colegas nuestros, ellos también merecen saber lo que sucede.

— Um, Carter—interrumpió Zia, que si bien se dirigía a él no dejaba de mirar a los tres chicos alerta, lista para disparar una bola de fuego de ser necesario— Tomando en cuenta que necesitamos explicaciones de Amos, si vamos a tener un consejo de guerra podríamos tenerlos en el nomo primero.

— Un momento—hablo Frank, mirando a la pareja de magos con cautela—no vamos a ir a ningún lado con vosotros, y si vamos a hablar de términos lo haremos en el campamento Júpiter.

— Alto ambos—intervino Annabeth, temiendo que alguno pudiera sacar un arma o bien un hechizo y la guerra fría tacita que había se volviera una guerra real. Miro hacia los dos pretores— Chicos, ¿Confían en mí?

— Si—respondieron ambos, sin duda alguna. Frank ya le tenía respeto hacia la mente estratégica de la griega desde antes de luchar con Gea, y Reyna ya había probado cuan segura estaba de ella cuando atravesó un océano entero solo por una nota suya. Sabían que cualquier cosa que hiciera seria por la paz de los tres bandos.

— Entonces confíen en mí, si dicen que tenemos que ir iremos, estaremos bien—acto seguido que dijo eso, vio hacia el seguidor de Horus— Carter por favor te lo pido, si vamos a ir a un lugar desconocido más vale que sea necesario; y necesito que me garantices que no habrá ningún problema.

— Tienes mi palabra Annabeth, no habrá contratiempos—le aseguro. No es que Carter hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo con la hija de Atenea, pero habían luchado en batalla juntos y de ser necesario dejaría su vida en sus manos; entre ella y Percy tenían la más reciente tregua con los griegos en la que no podían darse el lujo de destrozar. Volteó hacia su novia— Creo que tienes razón, tenemos varias cosas que hablar con Amos, mejor hacerlo en persona.

— Ya que tenemos que confiar en ustedes, mejor hacemos las presentaciones correspondientes—menciono Reyna, extendiendo su mano donde se pudo ver el tatuaje de SPQR que traía— Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretora de Nueva Roma.

— Carter Kane, ojo de Horus, líder del Nomo Vigesimo primero y faraón de Egipto en tiempos de crisis—procedió, estrechando la mano de ella. La chica le miro claramente sorprendida.

— Pensé que la era de los faraones había caído—decía viendo con cierto interés hacia él y sus acompañantes, que ciertamente tenían un aura bastante egipcia.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de Roma, aunque también lo creía de Grecia y luego me encontré con Percy—menciono para luego mirar hacia su amigo— Nunca me explicaste sobre los romanos cuando combatimos con Setne, tampoco cuando estuvimos en el campamento mestizo.

— Frank Zhang, pretor de Nueva roma e Hijo de Marte—se presentó el chico, que por su compañera por poco es pasado por alto. Al igual que el egipcio, vio hacia el hijo de Poseidón— Percy, ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre esto de los egipcios?

— No demasiado—este estaba claramente incomodo, sobretodo porque nuevamente le enviaban miradas de quiero-matarte-por-mantener-la-boca-cerrada. Miro a los dos bandos representados como un montón de simples adolescentes— Bueno, al igual que sobrevivió el legado griego, también lo hizo el legado egipcio y romano; los romanos se guían por legiones y también suelen incluir a legados de dioses, pero en sí no son tan distintos de nosotros—vio hacia sus amigos más viejos— Con los egipcios…pues son bastante distintos de nosotros; no se demasiado, pero ellos no son hijos de los dioses sino que siguen sus sendas de poder, emplean magia a través de jeroglíficos y otras cosas, y de vez en cuando pelean con ellos; ¿Se entiende?

— Apenas—argumentaron los chicos-incluyendo los que estaban en el campamento mestizos, que veían con algunas sonrisas a Percy que claramente no sabía explicarse-su novia le veía con diversión.

— En ese consejo será mejor que te sustituya sesos de alga, porque si depende de ti no van a entender nada—aun con el ambiente tan tenso, todos rompieron en carcajadas; siempre podían contar con su sentido del humor para romper el hielo. Unos segundos después no tardaron en llegar Cleo y los demás.

— ¡Carter, Sadie! ¡Qué bueno que están bien! —Decía alegre Jaz que estaba a punto de darle un abrazo a sus maestros, antes de que su mirada cayera ante el nuevo gran número de personas— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Es una larga historia, en el nomo primero les terminaremos de contar—zanjo Sadie antes de que su hermano viniera a hacerlo, lo que sería una gran pérdida de tiempo tomando que nuevamente tendrían que hacerlo con Amos, donde a saber qué clase de horas serían ya en Egipto como para venir a ir aun más tarde. Vio a su hermano— Carter, ve al cuenco de aceite y dile a Amos que vamos en camino, los llevare al techo.

— De acuerdo—arranco el mayor en el acto, mientras iba por la mansión su mente no dejaba de divagar. Sentía que las cosas estaban tomando un giro aún más peligroso en el que ya estaban; su padre nunca le hablo demasiado de romanos o griegos, sin embargo sabía lo suficiente de ellos como para saber que al menos los romanos, eran junto con Cleopatra-que por querer poder termino enredando todo-los causantes de la caída de Egipto. Sabía que los magos le echaron la culpa a Cleopatra VII y a los dioses, no obstante cuando son esos soldados los que masacraron tanto su pueblo, dudaba que estuvieran libres de cargos de culpas.

Se alegró que Horus ya no se comunicara con él, estaba seguro que iba a exigir la cabeza de esos semidioses a como dé lugar-sino lo hacía con Percy y los demás-, y en parte, debía admitir que le molesto un poco como esa chica llamada Reyna le miraba. Entraron a su mansión, hicieron un desastre en su biblioteca, por no mencionar las atrocidades que hizo el pueblo Romano contra ellos; ¿Y ahora venía a verle como si fuera un bichejo? Fue esa la razón por la cual se presentó también como faraón, deseaba demostrarle que él no era alguien a quién subestimar tampoco. De no haber ido al campamento mestizo y siendo disuadido por Annabeth, de habérselos encontrado en la biblioteca no habría duda de que hubiera atacado.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos demasiado violentos para ser los de él-por un momento, creyó que el dios estaría otra vez jugando con sus pensamientos-fue hacia el cuenco de cerámica puesto fuera de su habitación. Dijo la palabra de mando y en un momento, vio a Amos.

— ¡Tío Amos! —Replico, no podía ver muy bien con sus gafas, pero a juzgar por el silencio, temía que estuviera dormido-a saber qué horas serían allá en el Cairo-. Este solo pareció levemente sorprendido.

— Hola Carter—decía con una sonrisa; no siempre hablaban por la escuela, horarios y responsabilidades, más siempre venía en bienvenida— Ya es algo tarde acá, sería mejor si habláramos maña-

— Es grave—interrumpió su sobrino; normalmente era respetuoso y más con su tío que era el Líder de la casa de la vida, pero temía que cuando acabara la frase cortara la conversación y no le dejara acabar— Nos hemos encontrado con griegos, una oráculo acaba de predecir una profecía que incluían a los egipcios; y hoy atacaron monstruos, griegos y egipcios.

Por unos momentos, pareció que el mago había perdido el habla, totalmente anonadado; después dijo con voz regia— Ven para acá ahora mismo.

El menor asintió, antes de agregar— Iré con algunos magos, también con unos semidioses griegos y romanos.

— Entonces no pierdas tiempo—se veía aún más tenso cuando dijo eso, acto seguido la imagen desapareció con su tío levantándose de su lugar asignado; como si necesitara hacer algo antes de que llegara.

Haciéndole caso a las palabras de su tío, fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el techo, donde el excéntrico grupo estaba esperando; la mayoría miraba a Freak-incluso los que vinieron volando en su barca-.

— Tío Amos dice que nos demos prisa—anunció Carter a la otra líder del nomo, mientras recuperaba el aliento poniendo las manos en sus rodillas; al diablo lo que pensaran otros, había usado magia, recibido una explosión y dado un maratón por su mansión, necesitaba un respiro. Su hermana le miro como si hubiera dicho que el agua es mojada.

— Si, tampoco pensaba tardarme; no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda hacer que nuestros "amigos" no asusten a Freak—indico apuntando hacia los mestizos, más en Piper que parecía tratar de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras a la bestia para que no les hiciera nada.

— ¿El pesa tres toneladas y nosotros lo asustamos? —pregunto Frank con escepticismo, que estaba delante de su novia y mirando al bicho inquietante; debatiéndose entre ir hacia su arco o transformarse en algo.

— No es tan malo, solo un poco susceptible—alego el dueño, ya iba a iniciar otra vez con su discurso de "El grifo con alas para hacer carne picada no es tan malo" pero cuando vio que con sus amigos griegos no sirvió la primera vez, desistió— Olvídenlo, tampoco vamos a viajar en él. Sadie, invoca el portal.

— En camino—decía antes de ir al frente de la esfinge e indicarles a los otros que no se separen. Empezó a enumerar una fila de momentos auspiciosos esperando dar con uno, Zia-que normalmente no hacía viajes y no con Sadie-parpadeo confusa.

— Sadie, ¿Aun no te sabes los momentos auspiciosos? —interrogo entre incrédula y sorprendida; ya debería haberse aprendido de memoria los momentos correctos para abrir portales después de dos años siendo maga y más profesora. Carter ahogo un suspiro y se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

— Alega que hay tantos momentos auspiciosos que simplemente puede dar con uno—respondió por su hermana, que no podía hablar en ese momento. Obviamente había tratado de disuadirla, pero como casi siempre, era imposible ganarle a la terquedad de Sadie— solo espera que no sea un momento inauspicioso y listo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si es uno de esos momentos? —dudo Hazel moviéndose un poco para ver a los magos, que estaban frente a la esfinge que tenían para abrir portales en la mansión. Walt se le adelanto.

— Digamos que tiene unos feos efectos secundarios, y es todo lo que quieres saber—dijo dando una risa floja para tratar de inspirar confianza, más no lo logró ni siquiera con el mismo. Antes de que alguien chillara, saliera corriendo o simplemente renegara de seguir con el plan, el portal se abrió y los absorbió con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya lo sé, deben estar hasta las narices de caps cortos-donde OTRA VEZ, he venido a cortar-bien, admito que no tengo ningún derecho a estar yendo cortando mis propios capítulos como si fuera un jamón ahumado, y que no me sorprendería que si alguien lee esto-o lo lee en el futuro-este cabreado porque pudiendo entregar cosas más largas, salga con "relleno" donde por razones que ni yo entiendo, termino escribiendo más de lo planeado.

No obstante, creo que es lo mejor yendo de esta forma, sobretodo porque lo siguiente es algo muy fuerte y un cambio de escenario-aunque planeo escribir el octavo capítulo ahora mismo-. Y si bien me disculpo por todo y por nada, espero que respeten mi decisión como escritora de hacerlo; es mi historia, si yo he de quererlo así aun si no es bueno para mi propia imagen como escritora, dejadme hacerlo-si es que alguien aparte de mi amigo y una que otra persona le interesa esto-.

Procediendo, vendré a aclarar algunos puntos.

Un detalle que deseo aclarar; para los que habrán estudiado historia supongo que ya sabrán que técnicamente, los griegos se apropiaron de varios dioses egipcios y los adaptaron a su modo-nunca he podido averiguar bien el detalle realmente, cuando empecé este proyecto mi tiempo de internet es limitado y apenas me he puesto a averiguar de las musas-mis más sinceras disculpas respecto a esto y todas mis grandes posibles metidas de patadas de pata-que tendré y demás-porque sé que este proyecto exige mucho sobre cultura, mitos y leyendas de las que no se si tendré acceso. Quisiera respaldarme en que es una historia y puedo inventarme las cosas, pero yo sé que eso no es excusa; así que para cualquier fan de este fic, le pido disculpas y si hay algún detalle importante que no sepa, que esta errado o algo así, por favor háganmelo saber y veré si puedo cambiarlo, aun siendo un desastre deseo hacer mi desastre lo mejor posible.

Dejando de lado eso, les anuncio que con el detalle de "llevarse a sus dioses/adaptarlos" tendré que hacerle caso omiso, ¿Por qué? Dentro de lo que pude investigar, algunas contrapartes de dioses pueden ser varias o parecido-o al menos eso dice San Wikipedia-un ejemplo, es que se considera que Anubis y Osiris son ambas contrapartes de Hades; ¿Queréis imaginarse lo sucedido en la serie héroes del olimpo con los problemas de personalidad grecorromanas, cuando se trata de una persona? Sin mencionar que si por allí vamos, Hades está saliendo con Sadie. No, sencillamente la cosa se volvía más enredada de lo que ya la he puesto; nuevamente pido disculpas, pero me imagino que entenderán porque diantres hago esto.

Con el asunto de la desconfianza griega/romana/egipcia quizás algunos dirán que esto no paso en los libros; en realidad fue un detalle que leí en una crítica: son hijos de distintos legados culturales, unos que se han pasado peleando desde la tiempos más antiguos; si tienen la mente hecha para pelear y leer en otro idioma, no sería tan raro que tuvieran problemas para confiar en ellos. Probablemente se pregunten porque lo quiero implementar-y veré como lo hago, los conflictos no son cosa mía-porque ciertamente lo hace más interesante; esto fue mencionado en la crítica que leí cuando se decepciono al saber que no hubo realmente problemas de poder entre Jason y Percy-como hijos de los tres grandes, de diferentes contrapartes y que llevan liderando por años, bien podría haber pasado algo más que las rencillas que tuvieron-por el hecho de ser griegos y romanos; ¿se imaginan un grupo de personas que tienen el instinto cableado para desconfiar de otros, y aun así deben depender sus vidas de ello? Venga, a eso yo le llamo ponerle un toque interesante; pero mis raras ideas os dejo para luego.

Okey, ahora mejor acabo porque odio hacer esto tan largo; gracias por leer se despide.

Lira.


	9. Reunión bajo la habitación de los

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reunión bajo la habitación de los recuerdos

Al salir del otro lado, aterrizaron con la misma suavidad que una pelota de futbol cuando la pateaban; el excéntrico grupo de adolescentes termino desparramado sobre una alfombra azul que simulaba el río Nilo, con una suerte que ninguno cayó fuera de él porque una cosa que podía certificar Sadie, es que no era agradable.

Una fina capa de arena quedo encima de todos ellos y en la sala en general, aunque tratando de estar debajo de una pirámide con arena en todas partes, hasta con la magia no se le podía exigir que eso estuviera impecable. Con una mueca que delataba lo "divertido" que le pareció el viaje, el hijo de Hades escupió arena.

— De acuerdo, he tenido suficiente de magia egipcia por un rato; cuando salgamos de aquí iremos por viaje sombra, Hazel tú me vas a ayudar—demando Nico mientras empezaba a sacudirse la arena de encima; con un malhumor que casi podía parecerse a Anubis antes de quedarse definitivamente en el mundo mortal.

— Por mí no hay problema—declaro la morena que se agarraba la cabeza algo mareada, por lo visto los viajes por portales egipcios le sentaban igual de bien que los viajes por bote-básicamente, la mareaban-. Incluso sino tuvo tanta magia Egipcia como su hermano, debía admitir que esta no le agradaba demasiado-y eso que ella era favorita de Hécate, diosa de la magia-. Al ver la sala, al igual que todos los semidioses, se quedó sin aliento.

— Es magnífico—murmuro asombrada Piper, que contemplaba todo como si se tratara de una obra de Arte; ella había visto el olimpo, tanto el ubicado en el Empire State como la cuna de los dioses, más había que admitir que Egipto no se quedaba atrás. Estaban ubicados en un pasillo que brillaba con luz violeta, jeroglíficos brillantes volaban alrededor de la habitación y las paredes mostraban distintas escenas.

Todos se quedaron impresionados con esto-incluso los pupilos, que solo habían estado un par de veces en la batalla de Apofis- Reyna tuvo el impulso de ver más de cerca, iba a poner un pie fuera cuando Sadie le agarro el brazo y la empujo hacia atrás antes de que pudiera sucumbir al efecto mágico de los recuerdos.

— ¡Cuidado! Esas imágenes pueden absorberte y freírte el cerebro, ya a los magos nos puede dejar con los cables cruzados, a saber que haría con un semidiós—argumento regañando a la chica, reteniendo una mueca de asco "_Demonios, ya empiezo a sonar como Zia_" pensó para sí, molesta. No es que dudara de la fuerza de los semidioses, más cuando la magia te quiere jugar en contra, estas jodido. Reyna puso la cara más firme que tenía, aguantándose la humillación.

— Gracias—murmuro por lo bajo, no le agradaba deberle algo a alguien y menos cuando no le tenía confianza, más dudaba de que la chica mintiera al respecto. Al ver hacia la pared, se dio cuenta de algo— ¿Esa eres tú con Carter?

— ¿Uhm? —ni siquiera se había fijado, más la escena que presentaba la Nueva Era era justamente la de la batalla contra Apofis; debía verse debajo de la Duat porque estaban ella y su hermano, solo que en él se veía el avatar de Horus y ella portaba alas multicolor, ambos luchaban con los otros dioses— Oh sí, es la guerra contra Apofis hace dos años—luego la miro más detenidamente, recordando que solo su hermano se presentó— Soy Sadie por cierto, la hermana de Carter, co-líder del nomo vigésimo primero y seguidora de la senda de Isis.

Reyna solo se limitó a asentir, algo impresionada. Con la derrota que hubo de Roma a Egipto, en un principio no se tomó en serio a los magos-el que los ataran fue por sorpresa, estaba convencida que de haber estado más alerta el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente-no obstante debía admitir que contra lo que luchaban no se veía algo que se pudiera tomar un paseo a la ligera, y ciertamente ambos hermanos parecían poderosos en la imagen. Eso solo le hizo ponerse más en guardia.

— ¿Por qué hemos aparecido aquí? —interrogo Jaz, que ahora se encontraba un poco más espabilada que antes-dejando de lado la caída y la sorpresa de la belleza del salón-si bien no había hecho muchos viajes al nomo primero en ninguna ocasión le dijeron que terminaban en la sala directamente.

— Eso vendría a ser por mi causa—Todos se voltearon a ver al único adulto que se encontraba en ese momento. Amos portaba una túnica de lino blanca, cuentas de oro en el cabello y unas gafas de pasta blanca con pequeños diamantes en ellos. Estaba parado al lado del trono, que soltaba un poco de humo como si fuera una piedra candente— Hice un hechizo para que aterrizaran aquí en vez de en el aeropuerto, si vuestros acompañantes pasaban por todas las seguridades mágicas, pitarían a la primera.

— ¿Es seguro usar el trono como reliquia? —decía Cleo un poco indecisa, si bien estaba forrada en oro todos sabían que algo así de antiguo podía terminar destrozada muy fácilmente. El lector jefe le dio una blanca sonrisa.

— Querida, no se es un Kane sin romper algunas reglas—concluyo para así, probablemente hubiera estado bastante nervioso de usar el propio trono de faraón-que curiosamente, el dueño era su sobrino-como portal, más no lo hubiera hecho si las medidas no lo ameritaban.

— Ese vendría a ser el eufemismo del año—dijo Zia divertida; si bien no paso tanto tiempo con los Kane como otros, ya sabía la tendencia-inclusive de su novio-de pasar por alto las reglas y hacer lo que fuera necesario-o lo que les viniera en gana, de parte de Sadie-. Carter no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? —No pudo evitar preguntarse Annabeth, mirando todo con sus ojos analistas de ingeniera, tratando de imaginarse como sería posible sin conseguirlo— Yo he hecho planos con cosas parecidas con magia de hijos de Hécate entre otras cosas…más no quiero de imaginarme el tamaño de trabajo que requirió esto.

— Concuerdo con ella—apoyo Hazel, que si bien no era hija de Hécate era cercana a ella—yo manipulo la niebla que es un tipo de magia, he manipulado escenarios para engañar a enemigos pero algo así…es impresionante—argumento sin despegar sus ojos de todo, aun usando su concentración no podía imaginarse haciendo que alguien viera una ilusión parecida. La sonrisa de Amos desapareció.

— Asumo que vosotras no son nuevas iniciadas de mis sobrinos—si bien era una afirmación un poco absurda, era todo lo que podía saber mirándolas sin más; como mago conocía lo egipcio, lo que estuviera fuera de ello escapaba de su control. Annabeth dejo de centrar su atención en la habitación y miro al señor.

— Tiene razón señor Kane, yo soy Annabeth Chase, una hija de Atenea—iba a seguir explicando cuando el lector jefe levanto una mano para que callara.

— Aquí no jovencita, es demasiado peligroso, platicaremos en el salón de guerra—terminando de decir eso, fue hasta la puerta secreta detrás del trono; y sin tardanza la abrió entrando de primero.

Si bien algunos estuvieron reacios, si el hombre había entrado con tanta confianza difícilmente era una trampa. Finalmente todo el extraño conjunto de gente se hallaba en la sala oculta; Amos hizo un conjuro para que nadie afuera pudiera darse cuenta que había gente en la sala, y mucho menos entrar.

— Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas—argumento, ya que la reunión debía ser secreta. Si bien Reyna seguía temiendo que terminaran por matarlos a todos. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa-a diferencia de la primera vez que Sadie estuvo allí, había suficientes sillas para todos; a saber cómo su Tío lo supo-y miro hacia la rubia griega— Muy bien, ahora si procede.

Annabeth comenzó a relatar todo lo que pudo sobre los griegos y romanos, no estaba tan segura de que tanto sabría él y ciertamente hasta sus amigos egipcios no tenían la información completa. Una vez terminado el relato Carter comenzó el suyo-iba a hacerlo su hermana, pero la cayó porque decía que siempre se saltaba los detalles-yendo desde los dioses, anfitriones, magia y su propia historia. Luego de que acabaran con las explicaciones exhaustivas y las presentaciones; Amos que se agarraba la barbilla y examinaba a los grecorromanos, pregunto.

— Con que eso es lo que ha sucedido—decía con cierto enojo en la voz, pues sus sobrinos solo le devolvieron el libro de Tot y se saltaron la parte de su encuentro griego, aunque lo comprendía— Veo que los cuatro comprenden lo peligroso que es la junta de panteones, ¿Entonces por qué están vosotros aquí? —decía refriéndose tanto a los jóvenes Kane como a la pareja que cayó al tártaro. Sadie tomo la palabra.

— Esta mañana nos atacó una Gorgona que tenía unos serpopardos a mí y a mi amiga Lacy, que me entere que es una semidiosa—explico tratando de simplificar lo sucedido, porque ciertamente lo demás le parecía inútil— Luego de una explosión Carter, Zia, Walt y yo nos quedamos inconscientes, Lacy nos llevó al campamento y ahí nos curaron, es una suerte que el néctar sirva con los magos.

— No es solo eso—intervino su hermano, ya que aunque notaba preocupado a su familiar había algo más importante— Su oráculo dicto una profecía—Trato de recordar, se había esforzado en memorizarlo. Una vez que se acordó, dicto—

_Nueve diosas han regresado al exilio de los espíritus  
>Las mortales deberán tomar el llamado<br>Griegas, romanas, egipcias  
>Las musas no distinguirán<br>Regresaran aquellas que se pensaban pérdidas para siempre  
>Y al final, solo ellas en conjunto el equilibrio de las inspiraciones se podrá restaurar<em>

— Alto—intervino Reyna, mirando sorprendida al seguidor de Horus que había dictado las palabras del espíritu de Delfos— ¿Es por esto que nos pidieron venir con ustedes?

— En parte sí—decía Carter con una sonrisa de disculpa, por hacer que la líder se enterara de algo tan importante a estas alturas— No hemos sacado grandes conclusiones nosotros solos en el campamento mestizo, solo sabemos que los tres grupos estamos involucrados en esto.

— Un minuto—interrumpió Julián, que por la tensión de la situación al igual que sus amigas no se había atrevido a decir demasiado— ¿Cómo es eso que estamos en una profecía griega? O las chicas, es igual; ¿No se supone que estamos separados?

— Normalmente, es así—afirmo Amos, si bien parecía guardar bien la compostura estaba nervioso; manteniendo un ceño fruncido— No sé porque nos hemos mezclado en esta ocasión; si bien paso lo sucedido el año pasado fue gracias a Setne, pero los dioses normalmente suelen respetar más que nadie el que nosotros no nos crucemos, y mantenemos eso por algo.

— Eso me recuerda—hablo Thalia, mirando al antiguo líder de la mansión de Brooklyn; con las palabras del hombre se le vino a la mente lo que hablaron de camino al nomo vigésimo primero— ¿Usted estaba despierto durante la guerra de Manhattan no? La magia de Morfeo estaba muy dispersa como para afectar a los semidioses, incluso tratándose de un dios dudo que pudiera con las defensas mágicas de su casa.

— No podría comprobarlo—argumento, encogiéndose de hombros—en ese momento me encontraba en la casa de la vida, me habían llamado para advertirme de que mi hermano estaba teniendo cierta actividad anormal en los últimos meses; había tratado de hacerlos entrar en razón por la inocencia de él pero…luego me di cuenta que mi argumento no sirvió de nada—se lamentó, recordando el incidente del regreso de los dioses. La chica le vio de repente confusa.

— Pero… ¿Usted no se enteró de la actividad rara que hubo? ¿O alguno de ustedes se enteraron de que Tifón estaba cruzando el país y haciendo desastres? —volvió a preguntar; le costaba creer que si los magos estaban en todas partes; realmente TODOS hayan pasado por alto un titán de a saber cuántos metros cruzando toda américa. El hombre asintió esta vez.

— Me entere al regresar, la absurda idea que se inventaron los mortales no podía creérsela alguien que sabe de magia—parecía que la otra iba a replicar, más intervino— Así que tú te preguntas que hacíamos nosotros, puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, ¿Dónde estaban en la batalla contra Apofis? No creo que ustedes pudieran creerse que hubo una gran tormenta de Arena y _un camino de una enorme serpiente _solo porque sí.

Esta vez, lo semidioses se miraron entre sí, como si alguno pudiera tener la respuesta.

— N-Nosotros creímos que se trataba de un monstruo que salió del tártaro, pero termino debilitándose tratando de hacer un desastre—hablo Hazel, que recordaba como discutieron del incidente en Nueva Roma con sus amigos griegos; estos asintieron.

— Pero afirman tener un maestro centauro más antiguo que cualquiera de nuestros magos, y esa batalla duro bastante tiempo; ¿No les parece que él pudo haber dicho algo, y venir hasta acá en...lo que menciono antes el joven, _viaje sombra_? —Nico se encogió un poco en su asiento, siendo pillado— También tienen algunos dioses que ustedes, que a diferencia de los nuestros pueden andar con libre albedrio por el mundo mortal; Dionisio, Artemisa, Termino, ¿No sería capaz alguno de ellos saber que estábamos en problemas?

Ahora todos los mestizos imitaron al hijo de Hades y se hicieron más pequeños en su asiento. Una buena parte de ellos por las noticias pudo saber que algo gordo se montaba en Egipto-a diferencia de sus batallas, donde en una estaban dormidos y en la otra en el olimpo como para que otros lo vieran-y sencillamente, decidieron pensar que era otra cosa y siguieron con su vida; cuando literalmente hasta niños de parvulario tuvieron que intervenir en esa batalla. Amos se limitó a negar con cierto reproche.

— Chicos, yo no les vengo a culpar—hablo con calma—sencillamente quiero que lo sepan todos. El mundo aun en peligro-ya sea por algo griego, egipcio o lo que sea-tiene solamente algunas personas capaces de hacerse cargo; nuestro problema con Set y Apofis solo podían afrontarlo mis sobrinos, así como los chicos de su profecía sus batallas con Gea o Cronos. Aun si el mundo corría peligro, sencillamente es como tratar de mezclar agua con aceite, no funcionaría— argumento, haciendo que los chicos se sintieran un poco más livianos.

— Esperen, a ver si entendí—Leo, que se había recuperado un poco del golpe "_Hombre, aquí tuvo que luchar hasta el gato y ustedes no hicieron nada_" miro hacia arriba, recordando todo— En los últimos tres años ha habido la batalla contra Cronos, Set, Gea, Apofis y Setne; así que básicamente en menos de cinco años el mundo ha estado en peligro cinco veces, seis si contamos el asunto de las musas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, hasta que con un carraspeo, algo incómodo el lector jefe respondió.

— Pues sí, básicamente es eso—todos los jóvenes parpadearon confusos, todos sorprendidos ante la idea de que en tantos siglos de paz, venía a ser justamente en ese periodo de tiempo donde el mundo corría peligro-si es que no pasó antes y no se enteraron-.

— Puesto así—empezó a decir Sadie, con una mueca— Yo diría que el mundo necesita una niñera armada hasta los dientes 24 horas al día— incluso con tanta tensión en el ambiente, la mayoría no pudo evitar caer en risas ante el chiste de la maga. Amos sonrió un poco.

—Ciertamente mi niña—intervino, antes de que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande—al menos me quedo tranquilo con que todas esas veces, ha habido un grupo de jóvenes que ha sabido manejarlo, y no dudo que este será el caso—decía con un tinte de orgullo en su voz.

— Pues bien—esta vez, el que comenzó a hablar fue Leo—no me importaría pasarle la antorcha a un grupo de guardaespaldas VIP—otra ronda de risas vino ante eso, que solo aumento cuando el usuario del fuego hizo un par de reverencias.

— Igualmente—dijo Frank, que ya controlaba mejor la risa— ¿Cómo es posible que el campamento Júpiter que está en california, terminara yendo hacia su mansión en Brooklyn?—el adulto se puso pensativo ante esto.

— Bueno, no es que pueda asegurarlo, sin embargo—mientras hablaba, reflexionaba—la biblioteca no la construí yo, fue hecha hace varios siglos por la familia Kane, en una ubicación secreta ya pérdida en algún lugar de Egipto. Estaba hecha con un conjuro para que el lugar donde se estableciera la central de la familia Kane, esta estuviera allí—comenzó a atar cabos—Podría ser posible que, al igual que se mueve su centro de poder; la biblioteca se mueva de ubicación hacia algún nuevo lugar donde pueda quedarse; quizás se mueva toda la roca donde fue tallada o solo la estructura con los manuscritos.

— Pero no tienes idea—concluyo Sadie, viendo a su tío; nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

— Ni de lejos, cuando me instale en Brooklyn con el permiso de su padre sencillamente use el hechizo, con algo tan antiguo en la familia ninguno de los dos se puso a cuestionar, sin contar que estuviera donde estuviera parecía igual—la maga pariente del hombre tuvo el impulso de golpearse la frente; menudo fallo mágico el que la habitación cambiara de continente con tanta facilidad y nadie se pusiera a pensar que pasaría si lo hallaban; suerte que fueron semidioses y no mortales.

— Vale, ¿Entonces por qué no funciono el hechizo de unir cuando lo utilice? Las demás cosas volvieron a la normalidad cuando lo utilice.

— Probablemente se deba a la magia que hay en ese túnel; al ser parte de un área romana la magia egipcia no le afecta—frunció el ceño, notando algo—la misma magia debió protegerlo de que romanos la encontraran, ahora que la profecía ha aparecido es posible las barreras entre los panteones se hallan debilitado, sin embargo los hechizos egipcios siguen sin poder acertar con semidioses.

— ¿Entonces cómo es que todos nosotros terminamos atados con ese hechizo que usaron? —si bien Reyna no le gustaba involucrarse de todo en ese asunto egipcio-que si bien ella estaba inmersa en el mundo grecorromano, el egipcio le venía a parecer aún más enloquecido-quería al menos enterarse como fue que parte de su legión se vio así de humillada.

— La cuerda mágica es un objeto físico a diferencia de la mayoría de los hechizos de jeroglíficos que empleamos, puede que por ello los afectara— razono Walt, ya que era la única explicación lógica que se le podía encontrar. Carter bufó.

— Hubiera sido genial saber eso antes de que este tipo tratara de partirme en dos—decía apuntando hacia Percy, el solo rodó los ojos.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Pudiste moverte después de ese corte en la muñeca no? Yo era el que parecía un estúpido unicornio con la espada pegada a la cabeza—menciono sin pensar demasiado en ello, porque de haberlo hecho hubiera tomado en cuenta las risas que había en ese momento.

— ¿Unicornio? Esa parte no me la contaste—decía entre risas Annabeth, imaginándose como sería su novio con la espada pegada a la cabeza y cabalgando por ahí como si fuera un caballo con un cuerno.

— Estoy seguro que nadie quiere saber eso—dijo bajito con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento.

— Sí, sí queremos—dijeron todos a la vez, logrando que el heredero del mar maldijera en griego por no haber dicho mejor sus palabras mientras todos rompían nuevamente en risas, incluyendo al tío de los dos hermanos egipcios.

— Muy bien niños—por fin pudo decir Amos, que había estado ocupado riendo—por aquí es muy tarde y todos tienen lugares a los cuales volver, lo mejor sería que se fueran.

— Pero, ¿Cómo haremos con respecto al asunto de las musas? —pregunto Frank, mirando confuso al único adulto de la sala. El los miro con solemnidad.

— Como les dije antes, ustedes son la generación que se ha encargado de mantener al mundo a salvo, no les diré como organizarse en sus problemas—algunos gruñeron ante esto, queriendo poder por una vez dejarle el peso de los problemas a un adulto—Yo les aconsejaría poner embajadores en distintos lugares e investigar todo lo que puedan, pero esa es decisión suya.

— Embajadores—repitió Reyna en murmuro, pensando— No es mala idea, lo veremos una vez estemos en casa.

— Okey—Nico fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento, yendo a un lado de la habitación-que era bastante grande y lo suficientemente mal iluminado como que hubiera una zona oscura donde no se pudiera ver el final- miro hacia los demás— Quedamos en que haríamos viaje sombra de regreso, todos tómense las manos y no se suelten pase lo que pase.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hijo de Hades, procedieron a mantenerse juntos. Hazel-moviendo la cabeza a un lado pues se encontraban en una columna de gente lejos de su hermano-lo vio.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Vamos al campamento mestizo—irrumpió a Annabeth, mirando a los chicos inframundo— es lo más cercano a una tierra intermedia que tenemos, y creo tener una buena idea de quién puede ser embajador para los egipcios—los líderes de la mansión de Brooklyn levantaron una ceja, pero no dijeron nada.

— Cualquier cosa, vayan a la mansión de mis sobrinos y podrán entrar en contacto conmigo—instruyo Amos, que si bien estaría lejos, planeaba seguir lo más cerca posible esta nueva profecía.

Siendo tragados por la oscuridad, viajaron nuevamente al otro lado del planeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okey, esto ya salió un poco más largo. Al igual que con el anterior capitulo-aunque no lo mencione-tengo la mente tan nublada que no solo no tengo opinión al respecto, sino que no sé qué tal pudo haberme salido. Dado que hubo risas-literalmente-en ese capítulo, espero que no quedara tan pesado.

Honestamente quiero empezar el noveno, pero aquí ya es tarde y aunque por suerte comenzare clases el jueves-sí, dije que iba a ser el lunes, pero el ministerio obligo a mi colegio a cambiar la fecha por fumigación-y aquí ya es tarde, no puedo arriesgarme a joder más mi horario. Igualmente, veré iniciar pronto ese cap.

Probablemente se pregunten, ¿Por qué traje a tanta gente, si apenas dijeron algo relevante? Porque por mal que se me de manejar multitudes, era necesario; no podía imaginarme solo a Sadie, Carter, Zia y Walt enterándose de todo el asunto, más la pobre Cleo que termino con su biblioteca hecha un desastre.

Vale, eso es todo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


	10. Extra

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de los Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin nombre

Cleo miraba con desgana desde el autobús ha tiempo que veía pasar los edificios; aunque en un principio la visión de los mismos le había sorprendido y maravillado-No es que Río de Janeiro fuera muy rural que digamos, pero sin duda Nueva York era más urbano-descubrió que no le costo demasiado acostumbrarse a la vista.

Suspiro para sí; no es que no estuviera agradecida con los hermanos Kane de con su nuevo estilo de vida-después de todo el ser la bibliotecaria de la increíble mansión de Brooklyn era maravilloso y más porque gracias a los shabti podía tener acceso a prácticamente cualquier libro-es que cuando vino desde Brasil había esperado poder encontrar su lugar en el mundo, al fin encajar.

Ella no tenía muchos amigos en Río; ella siempre fue demasiado calmada a diferencia de los demás niños que parecían correr de aquí para allá como monos, prefería quedarse a leer algún libro o sencillamente sentarse a reflexionar en silencio, con esos ojos oscuros que siempre parecían ver más allá que otras personas.

Cuando se enteró que era maga, pensó que ese era el problema; no era ningún bicho raro, sencillamente tenía la magia en la sangre. Viajo hasta Nueva York con grandes expectativas aun en contra de las ideas de su madre, pensando que al fin encontraría un lugar donde hacer amigos y encajar.

Por desgracia, aquí tampoco era muy normal.

No es como si Sadie o Carter fuera malos con ella, de hecho con Carter muchas veces discutía sobre hechos de la antigüedad; más de una vez dieron debates abiertos como forma de instrucción para los otros alumnos debido a que ambos eran lo conocían más del tema; pero al final solo eran dos personas hablando de un tema en común, él nunca se interesó por las cosas que le gustaban a Cleo o sus pasatiempos-aparte de lectora y escritora obviamente-se conformaba con saber lo que sabía de ella y punto. Su hermana no era mucho mejor, aunque a veces hablaba sabía que todo lo que a ella le fascinaba la hacía roncar; aun le parecía irónico que su padre fuera un reconocido arqueólogo y ella ignorara casi todo del tema.

Con el resto de los niños no se llevaba, justamente esa era la razón por la que ahora se dirigía hacia la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York; sabía que normalmente no iban hacia Manhattan pero bah, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Nadie le dijo nada cuando había salido; tampoco es que les había dicho a donde pero significaba que confiaban en ella para cuidarse sola, ¿No?

Oyó como el conductor anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino y decidió dejarse de cavilaciones, no le gustaba demasiado pensar en las dudas sobre sus amigos o parecido, no quería pensar en que podría terminar. Quizás por eso prefería llenar sus ideas de libros y hechos, donde ninguna de esas cosas la podrían dañar.

No le dedico más pensamientos al tema.

Al ingresar al recinto una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios mientras admiraba una de las recopilaciones de libros más grandes en todo el mundo, no era de extrañar que esta fuera su elección. Por más libros que pudieran traer a la biblioteca en la mansión y por orden que pusiese, siempre entrarían niños revoltosos que la desconcentraban o movían todo; allí había paz.

Normalmente tenía en mente el tema que leer y muchas veces un libro para buscar, sin embargo ese día prefería simplemente dejarse llevar, caminar hasta que un tema le llame la atención y a partir de allí buscar un libro.

Ella nunca espero que lo que le llamara la atención fuera un chico.

No, no en _ese_ sentido; más que sentirse atraída fue la curiosidad. El chico buscaba en una de las divisiones algún libro con la mirada, era de tez blanca con cabello rubio y unos ojos grises, sus facciones declaraban que era estadounidense pero también tenía un aire de algo más antiguo… ¿Griego quizás? Igualmente, nada de esto le llamo la atención, lo que sí lo hizo fue el ceño fruncido que presentada, parecía serle difícil buscar entre libros.

"_Algún niño bonito que necesita un libro para un trabajo y no quiere buscar_" pensó al principio Cleo con desgana; mas no tardo en reprenderse por ese pensamiento. Trataba de no hacer conclusiones apresuradas sobre la gente, sobretodo porque como ella era latina muchos la veían como si se fuera a robar algo-razón por la cual había ajustado su acento para parecer neoyorkina, inclusive usaba rara vez su idioma materno y solo en la casa de Brooklyn-; sintiéndose un poco mal por sus ideas, fue hasta el chico dispuesta a averiguar si de verdad era lo que pensó o no.

— Um, disculpa; ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto casualmente, no era de las que se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos empero la curiosidad le gano en esta ocasión. El chico claramente se sorprendió por la interrupción, no obstante se recuperó rápidamente.

— Buscaba Los tres Cristos de Ypsilanti—le aclaro, la brasileña no tardo en sorprenderse. Ella había leído ese libro, y sabía que era un tema lo suficientemente controversial y vagamente retorcido como para ser la idea de un profesor de secundaria; dirigió su vista al librero pensando que debería ser complicado de buscar, cambiando de opinión cuando a los pocos segundos lo encontró.

— Aquí tienes—dijo entregándoselo a tiempo que este se veía un poco avergonzado, Cleo no entendía cómo es que estando tan a la vista no lo vio antes— ¿Empezaste a buscarlo hace poco?

— Bueno, no realmente—el joven parecía cada vez más incómodo, poniendo una mano detrás de su nunca y carraspeando un poco; Cleo pensaba en desistir y marcharse cuando finalmente respondió— Es que el título es un poco complicado y bueno, como soy disléxico se me complica.

¡Dislexia! La morena tuvo ganas de golpearse la frente por idiota; no era alguna clase de chico lindo con un trabajo que no quería hacer, todo lo contrario, era alguien interesado en temas complejos que tenía un problema de lectura. No sabía mucho de la enfermedad, pero se imaginó que estaría algo grave si le dio un dolor de cabeza buscar.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres leerlo? —esas palabras se le escaparon sin su consentimiento, mas no podía evitarlo; ella era curiosa de nacimiento, no por nada era una seguidora del dios de la sabiduría. A pesar de sus palabras el chico sonrió divertido, como si le dijeran un buen chiste.

— Bueno, no puedo dejar que un problema así me impida la búsqueda del conocimiento; si la humanidad se parara por cada pequeño bache nos hubiéramos quedado en cuevas—decía claramente alegre. Malcolm como hijo de Atenea y un campista de todo el año, no estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran sus gustos literarios; por lo cual en vez de sentirse ofendido la idea claramente le divirtió.

La chica por otro lado también se encontraba eufórica.

Era la primera vez que veía alguien tan dedicado al saber; no solo por el hecho de que parecía tener tantas ganas de aprender como ella, sino que aun con dificultades como la dislexia no dejara que le frenaran. Por fin encontró a alguien tan amante de los libros como ella.

— ¿Te gusta mucho la psicología? ¿Qué es lo que más sueles leer? —interrogo un poco emocionada, no todos los días tenía con quién hablar. El otro no parecía tener ningún problema, este estaba cómodo de hecho; no negaba que con sus hermanos podía hablar fácilmente, aunque esto no siempre era fácil, cada uno tenía sus propias áreas de gusto y todos amaban hablar de sus propios temas, Annabeth por ejemplo podía hablar por horas de arquitectura y Matthew sobre medicina, si ya de por si los otros no se solían interesar en otros temas ni se diga otros campistas. Le agradaba la idea de por fin soltar sus opiniones.

— Bueno me gusta, en realidad prefiero la antropología pero este tema me atrapo desde que oí de él; más el saber de los comienzos y orígenes de la humanidad es fascinante—hablaba claramente agarrando el ritmo de la conversación, sorprendiéndose un poco por no ser interrumpido ni nada "_Claro, no siempre tiene que ser un hermano mío para ser listo_" se reprendió, claramente acostumbrado a que esas cosas se hablaba con sus familiares y estos interrumpían con sus propios datos; el ser un montón de orgullosos y algo egocéntricos siempre molestaba— Pero aparte de eso se mucho sobre los griegos y su cultura; ¿Y tú?

— Suelo leer de todo, depende de mí humor; pero mis mayores conocimientos son de Egipto, todo lo relacionado sobre la antigüedad—trataba de recordar en su mente todo lo que supiera de Grecia para ver si podía alargar la conversación; lamentablemente no sabía mucho, Egipto absorbía mucho de su tiempo y por alguna razón el antiguo dueño de la mansión de Brooklyn insistía en que no supieran demasiado de ellos o los romanos. El rubio vio una oportunidad.

— ¿Sabías que contrario a todo lo que la gente cree, eran los perros la mascota más común y no los gatos, ya que estos se consideraban demasiado sagrados para los campesinos? —el dato era un poco absurdo, más su maestro Quirón al igual que Amos insistía en que ellos no supieran demasiado sobre Egipto y por eso su información no era demasiada.

— ¡Sí! —chillo emocionada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era la primera vez desde que estaba en Nueva York que alguien le venía a decir un dato de Egipto; todos la consideraban la profesional en la materia y no solían insistir, si bien venía a ser raro le alegraba por una vez que alguien más estuviera enterado de cosas no tan bien conocidas. Se sonrojo al notarse que quizás se emocionó demasiado, dando un paso atrás nerviosa— P-Perdón—tartamudeo un poco, esperando no haberle asustado con su entusiasmo, trato de desviar la atención— No intentes, soy la mejor con el tema, es casi imposible que no sepa algo sobre Egipto—tan pronto como se le escapo la frase de los labios maldijo en sus adentros; magnifico, ahora parecerá una pedante. Se sorprendió al oír que reía.

— Esta bien, entiendo el sentimiento—se reía un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentía un poco estúpido porque tratando de impresionarla probablemente pareció como tantos novatos que debió conocer; ese detalle basto para que el comentario orgulloso se le pasara desapercibido. Lo que no se le paso fue otra cosa— ¿No eres de aquí cierto?

Cleo se pasmo, repasando en su mente lo que había dicho y sintiéndose una tonta cuando notó su propio error; en su efecto de actuar rápido se notó su acento brasileño tanto en la disculpa como en la oración— Si, soy de Brasil—admitió con algo de pesar; el otro parecía listo pero si hay algo que aprendió es que muchas veces aun así la gente era algo xenofóbica.

Por el contrario, este le sonrió— No deberías ocultarlo, tienes un lindo acento—la alago a tiempo que esta levantaba la mirada y le veía a los ojos, notándose ahora el claro rubor que tenía "_También unos lindos ojos_" quiso agregar más se contuvo; no deseaba parecer alguna clase de mujeriego frente a ella, o quizás un idiota; dioses, él siempre estaba metido en los libros y por lo general lo de las chicas no era su tema, no obstante en ese entonces le preocupaba que quizás los de la cabaña de Afrodita le estaban haciendo una broma, porque de repente su mente se sentía en blanco.

Por unos momentos se vieron a los ojos, avergonzados y aun así, a gusto con la otra persona. Salieron de su ensoñación cuando el reloj del mestizo sonó.

— ¡Di inmortales, en media tengo que estar en el campamento! —maldijo para sí, se había escapado del Campamento Mestizo para ir un momento a la biblioteca pero se había tomado más tiempo del necesario; suerte que ajusto su reloj para que sonara a tiempo de poder ir y llegar sin retrasos. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando la latina le detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —exclamo agarrando su mano, atrayendo su atención inmediatamente. Cleo la soltó tan pronto este volteo, diciéndose a sí misma que el pensamiento rápido claramente no era lo suyo y debía trabajar en ello— Tu-¿Tu sueles venir mucho por aquí? ¿Te veré de nuevo?

Malcolm sentía la boca seca, tratando de cablear su mente lo suficiente para decir una respuesta— S-Suelo venir cada vez que me acabo un libro, cuando termine vendré de nuevo.

Pensando en ver como arreglaría su horario para encontrarlo otra vez, ya que debería venir diario para asegurarse; decidió no centrarse en eso por ahora y le dio una pequeña sonrisa— Normalmente vengo a menudo, así que te veré de nuevo.

La maga dio media vuelta y yéndose sobre sus pasos, pensando en ver qué tema podría hacer que calmara los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. El hijo de Atenea no estaba mucho mejor, preguntándose cómo era posible que se quedara sin palabras; antes de recordar la situación y marcharse apresuradamente.

**. . .**

Los hermanos Kane se encontraban extrañados; en primera Cleo llega sin un libro-sabían que a veces venía con uno y nunca preguntaban de donde, decididos a respetar su privacidad-en segunda no reprendía a nadie de los que hacían desastres en la biblioteca, de hecho sonreía tarareando una canción que sonaba un poco rara debido al acento que claramente no era el que solía fingir. Ambos se vieron sin respuesta para la actitud nueva de la bibliotecaria, que era algo que nunca habían visto antes en ella.

Los magos no eran los únicos que se encontraban sorprendidos; en Long Island, en una ubicación desconocida para miles; Annabeth veía desconcertada a su hermano, parecía que el nuevo libro que había traído ya le daba dolores de cabeza y aun así no lo soltaba. Desde que acabo sus actividades se fue a su cama y no soltaba la encuadernación, incluso entre todos de la cabaña tuvieron que obligarlo a comer. Lo más raro, era la sonrisa que traía; como si supiera que al final del libro algo bueno auguraba.

Por supuesto sus mentes no estaban en aquello que solían ocupar; ambos seguían anclados en la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, en el momento que conocieron a una persona sin nombre que de repente inició un sentimiento antes desconocido para ellos, deseando volver a sentirlo otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, no era mi intensión; porque más que un extra-fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle-es sencillamente un shot que escribí hace un tiempo.

¿Por qué lo pongo? Como me gusta esta pareja, he decidido implementarla en el fic, y en vez de pedirles que pasen a leerlo y luego se hagan un ocho y se hay gente que no lee las notas de autora, etc; me pareció más rápido y más sencillo simplemente ponerlo en el fic.

Y ahora, las notas de autora originales:

[Creo que me quedo un poco raro, pero en mi defensa, ¡Apenas se sabe de estos dos!

Claro, esa es la razón por la que se pregunten porque diablos ocupe un fic crossover para esto; pues culpo directamente a **La casa de Brooklyn**-el foro de los Kane donde estoy, pueden ver el link en mi perfil-que en un juego de emparejar gente, estos dos aparecieron y se me hicieron tan lindos que tuve que ponerlos juntos.

También debe verse raro porque inicie esto, se me fue la inspiración y luego lo continúe otro día, odio hacer esto porque se me pierde el hilo de las cosas pero bueno, ya que.

Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutaran; se despide cordialmente,

Lira.]


	11. Dos amigos se reencuentran

Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni las Crónicas de Kane me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos "amigos" se reencuentran

A diferencia de cuando llegaron al Cairo, el excéntrico grupo termino depositado con cuidado detrás de la casa grande, a la sombra que esta proyectaba. Debido al esfuerzo por traer tanta gente-eran unas diecisiete personas-ambos chicos por poco caen desmayados al suelo; Hazel fue atrapada por su novio mientras Nico era sujetado por los hombros gracias a Jason y Percy-que no estaban muy lejos cuando el sucumbió-no obstante, este último no tardo en apartarlos.

— Estoy bien—alego, mientras agarraba el tabique de su nariz y parpadeaba un poco, como si no viera del todo bien. Sus dos amigos le miraron preocupados más no dijeron nada, todos sabían lo tozudo que podía ser el chico y más porque odiaba el contacto físico, incluso si este evitaba que se diera de frente contra el piso. Los magos que no habían estado antes en la zona miraron con curiosidad todo.

— ¿Así que este es el campamento mestizo? —pregunto Jaz mientras notaba las cabañas a la lejanía, junto con las canchas de voleibol y todo en movimiento, ya que por el fin de clases muchos campistas volvían al lugar. La rubia parpadeo como si estuviera confusa—realmente parece un campamento, pensé que sería un poco más…griego.

— ¡Wow! —Dijo Julián, antes de apuntar a unos caballos con alas a algunos metros de ellos, tenían algunos chicos encima que parecían prepararse para una clase de equitación, o de vuelo, o lo que fuera— Okey, eso en definitiva no se ve en un campamento normal.

— Hombre, si ustedes tienen un grifo, nosotros podemos tener pegasos—decía divertido Leo dándole unas palabras en el hombro al seguidor de Horus.

— Annabeth, ¿Quién decías que podía ser embajador de los griegos para nosotros? —pregunto Zia ignorando la conversación de los chicos; aún tenía que organizarse al respecto de los embajadores y tenía curiosidad por quién tendría en mente la hija de Atenea. Esta le sonrió.

— Bueno, ya que tenemos que hacer investigaciones, una vez Sadie menciono que en su biblioteca podían traer toda cantidad de libros y objetos de cualquier lado del mundo, ¿no? —La mencionada asintió— Entonces si vamos a investigar de las musas, es probable que una buena parte de la información este en griego, lo mejor sería que recopilaran la información y alguien tradujera.

— En otras palabras, tienes en mente uno de tus hermanos—interpreto Percy, que conocía bien a su novia; si había alguien que le pusiera suficiente empeño al griego como para leer escritos antiguos eran los hijos de Atenea-los únicos que normalmente eran capaces de aguantarse el martirio de leer libros complejos aun con la dislexia-. Annabeth le dio la razón y se pusieron en camino hacia las cabañas.

— De todas formas, ¿Qué haremos con respecto la entrada de Nueva roma a la mansión de Brooklyn? —Dudo Frank que medio cargaba con Hazel, que tomando en cuenta que no se podía arreglar con magia egipcia y sería peligroso llamar constructores de la ciudad-lo último que necesitaban es que se filtrara información-tenían una situación complicada. Cleo cavilo.

— Creo que puedo hacer que los shabtis-al menos dos- monten guardia, para que nadie no autorizado cruce—reflexiono, pensando en el conjuro requerido para ello. Reyna trato de recordar la pequeña lección rápida de magia que dio Carter en la reunión antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba la seguidora de Tot.

—Un momento, ¿te refieres a esas estatuas de la biblioteca? —pregunto asombrada, pensando que quizás con algo de suerte, pudiera hacer lo mismo con sus perros metálicos-no podía dejarle toda la seguridad a los egipcios, y eran lo más parecido a dos guardias inanimados confiables que tenían-. La brasileña asintió.

— ¿Puedes hacer que hagan eso? —interrogo Walt, ya una que otra vez la maga logró que los shabtis hicieran algo más que su cometido-dado que estaban hechos para traer cosas, buscar información en la biblioteca, y aun así logro que las estatuas hicieran una recopilación detallada de todo lo que había en la biblioteca, que por poco le ponen código de barras a una caja sombra-Cleo se encogió de hombros.

— Estoy segura que puedo hacer que un par hagan eso, y sustituirse si necesito de alguno para cualquier cosa; es cuestión de hallar el conjuro indicado—se puso la mano en la barbilla, reflexionando al respecto. Eso era una de las cosas que siempre decía, "es solo cuestión de hallar el conjuro indicado" creía firmemente que había un hechizo para todo, ya sea porque su dios Tot lo haya creado o bien otro mago; era simplemente cuestión de buscar. Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de Atenea.

— De acuerdo…esto si es más griego—murmuro para si Jaz, que admiraba la cabaña azul con lechuzas frente a ella junto con el resto de sus amigos-exceptuando a Cleo, que seguía pensando-.

— ¡Malcolm! —llamo la rubia a su hermano, tocando la puerta de la cabina. Estaba segura que el chico estaba allí, aprovechando que por fin había algo de tiempo libre por la llegada de los demás para seguir su lectura-tomaba cada chance que tenía, aunque descasaba de vez en vez por el dolor de cabeza.-. Un poco molesto, se vio que el chico salía de la cabina con el libro en las manos.

— Annabeth, estoy terminando el libro, si me dejaras acabar…—levanto la vista para enfrentar a su hermana, antes de notar que traía todo un grupo de gente con ella, más solo se dijo en la morena que había levantado la mirada del suelo, al oír una voz familiar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

— ¡Eres tú! —dijeron al unísono, sin evitar dar algunos pasos hasta quedar el uno frente al otro; la hermana mayor se sorprendió al ver que la maga logró que a ella y a sus hermanos les tomaba normalmente un buen rato: hacer que el chico cerrara el libro.

— ¡Pensé que no te vería hasta volver a la biblioteca Pública de Nueva York! —decía entre sorprendida y alegre la brasileña, el semidiós no se quedaba muy atrás.

— Yo igual—sonreía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, cosa que no se le paso por alto a la consejera de la cabaña, a la hija de Afrodita ni a las compañeras de la egipcia. Parecía un poco indeciso, pero agrego— Me alegra oír que no te importe usar tu acento.

La chica no tardo en sonrojarse al escuchar eso, más seguía sonriendo. El otro parecía un poco incómodo con lo dicho, apartando un poco la mirada al suelo. Dejando de lado la sorpresa, Annabeth empezó a atar cabos y se adelantó hasta los dos.

— Un momento, ¿Ibas a volver a verla cuando terminaras el libro? ¿Por eso leías con tanta prisa? —pregunto algo consternada. Ya le había parecido raro que su hermano fuera tan rápido con un libro, ¿Pero por una chica? Él nunca había hecho algo parecido en todo lo que llevaban conociéndose.

— Alto, ¿Fue por él que empezaste a usar tu acento natal? —Carter también había unido los puntos, e igualmente estaba sorprendido; de todas las personas pudiera terminar haciendo algo por un flechazo, nunca creyó que la seria y trabajadora Cleo terminara haciendo algo por un chico. Los dos se ruborizaron fuertemente.

— ¡Annabeth/Carter! —nombraron al mismo tiempo apenados, antes de pasar a verse sorprendidos y luego viendo a sus pies, bastante apenados por haber sido pillados por justamente con la otra persona. Los dos mencionados no pudieron evitar tener la quijada por el suelo, no se podían creer que habían acertado.

— Hey, ¿No que Hathor y Afrodita hacía que no se mezclaran los panteones? —le susurro Sadie a su novio, porque evidentemente, se notaba que entre el griego y la egipcia pasaba algo más que solo gustar de la lectura. El mago se encogió de hombros.

— Al parecer, hay excepciones—dio como respuesta, ya que por lo visto el dios también se preguntaba cómo es que esos dos acabaron juntos.

— Annabeth, ¿Para qué me necesitabas? —inquirió Malcolm, viendo a su hermana y tratando a la vez de pensar en cualquier cosa que le pudiera quitar el color de las mejillas; Cleo seguía sin poder verle. La mayor parpadeo, por lo visto aún seguía en shock.

— Es algo largo de contar—no había forma de sintetizar todo lo que habían hecho ese día en pocas palabras; volteo a ver a la maga, no sabía que pensar sobre ese "interés" del chico en ella, pero independientemente de ello iba a necesitar que trabajaran juntos— Cleo, supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano—carraspeo un poco, incomoda— él es el que decía que podría ayudar a traducir los textos, como sueles encargarte de la biblioteca de Brooklyn y conoces el funcionamiento de los shabtis, creo que lo mejor es que trabajen juntos.

"_Así no es como me imagine que sería encontrármela otra vez_" pensó para sí el hijo de Atenea mientras trataba de no hacer una mueca antes de dar ideas equivocadas; si bien se alegraba de encontrarla-o se alegró antes de que se arruinara-le hubiera encantado evitar al público espectador y a su hermana dejándolo en evidencia. Entre tantas cosas, apenas podía pensar en que le necesitaban.

A él nunca le había pasado esto; nunca había tenido la cabeza tan nublada que no podía pensar correctamente o que una chica hiciera que se replantease totalmente sus palabras-donde normalmente, no dudaba en decir lo que pensara-. Tomando la valentía suficiente para volver a mirar a la morena-aunque esta no le mira-decide que quedarse callado debe verse definitivamente estúpido.

— Nosotros nunca nos presentamos correctamente—recordó, aunque obviamente ese era un dato obvio; trato de no perder el hilo o volvería al pánico— Soy Malcolm—extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Por lo visto, eso fue suficiente para que la otra dejara su timidez. Levantando un poco la mirada; pudo ver que sus mejillas seguían coloreadas de rosado y aun así era capaz de entornar una sonrisa tímida que hacía corto circuito en su cerebro-por imposible que fuera-tomo su mano— Soy Cleo, encantada.

Se quedaron enganchados en la mirada del otro igual que la última vez; pareciendo demasiado cómodos para separarse por sí solos. Annabeth sentía que el shock regresaba a ella, más sabía que no tenían tiempo para eso— Bueno; creo que la mejor forma de llegar a la mansión de Brooklyn será en pegaso, Cleo indícale a donde hay que ir y Malcolm cuando hayan llegado has que el pegaso vuelva para acá—de repente trago, recordando algo— Y Cleo, por favor trata de que no se encuentren con Freak.

La salvadora de la Atenea Partenos se había enfrentado a muchas cosas, había visto tantos monstruos y criaturas de horror que prácticamente podía llenar un libro entero; más seriamente el bicho de grifo que tenían los magos era inquietante. La brasileña asintió si bien su acompañante no entendió, no obstante se fueron juntos

— Por lo visto chica lista, acabas de conocer a tu cuñada—rió entre dientes el hijo de Poseidón una vez los dos amantes de los libros estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírles. Annabeth hizo un mohín, aunque debía admitir que sospechaba que fuera así.

— Si sesos de alga se dio cuenta, es que esos dos realmente son obvios—atribuyo Thalia, y seguido de esos todos estallaron en risas junto con ella. Esta vez fue el turno de Percy de fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¡Oigan, mi chiste fue tan bueno como el de ella! ¿Por qué no se rieron del mío? —reclama el chico.

— Es que ellos dos son algo tiernos—aclara la hija de Afrodita con una sonrisa.

— Por otro lado, burlarse de ti nunca pasa de moda— declaro Leo, haciendo que otra ronda de risas apareciera.

Para ser mayor de edad y estar a punto de cumplir diecinueve, la respuesta Percy fue cruzarse de brazos como niño chiquito y murmurar algo sobre una campaña contra el bullyng de los chicos con mejores chistes que las cazadoras. Annabeth le toma de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla, a lo que su novio le responde con una sonrisa; había cosas mucho peores que tus amigos se burlaran de ti.

— Y por muy entretenido que sea—empezó Sadie, que para sorpresa de su hermano; fue de las primeras en parar de reír— Necesitamos ver a quién enviamos a que campamento o a la mansión.

— Sería bueno un lugar donde podamos reunirnos sin que nos interrumpan—intervino Reyna, aunque probablemente no pudiera pensar en algún lugar; la romana había que estado una que otra vez en el campamento, pero no era una experta y en definitiva no sabía dónde podrían efectuar su reunión, tomando en cuenta que el anonimato sería bueno para no causar histeria colectiva.

— Mejor vayamos a mi cabaña—el que hablo fue Nico, todos se voltearon a verle; el mestizo había intervenido tan poco a lo largo de todo que no esperaban que lo hiciera de nuevo. No reacciono ante ser el centro de atención— Ni los Stoll son tan estúpidos como para meterse allí, no nos molestara nadie.

— Muy bien, vayamos—repuso Annabeth.

. . .

A los pocos minutos, todos se hallaban acomodados en algún lado. La cabaña era espaciosa aunque Nico fuera el único mestizo allí, había dos camas-Hazel podía venir con los griegos si quería y podía instalarse, en la cabina de Zeus estaba igual incluso aunque Thalia fuera cazadora-y los adolescentes se acomodaron donde pudieron, siendo tantos no cabrían sentados en la cama y no había sillas. Rachel estaba con ellos ya que al igual que Carter había visto algo, puede que tuviera información para dar.

— De acuerdo—hablo Carter, una vez todos estaban en algún lado— Según la idea del tío Amos, hay que enviar embajadores, así cada persona de un bando puede mantener un ojo puesto en el otro sin que haya problemas.

— Creo que sería conveniente que la mayoría de las chicas presentes aquí se queden—dijo Rachel de repente; el líder de la mansión de Brooklyn se quedó mirándole, sin entender de donde había salido eso. La chica había estado mirando el suelo ensimismada, antes de notar que todos le veía, levanto la mirada— N-No sé por qué, simplemente lo sé; de cualquier forma no es que yo pueda ser una musa.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto Jaz confundida, aunque la habían traído y oyó de la oráculo en la reunión, nunca se la habían presentado como tal. La pelirroja pareció apenada.

— Yo ya poseo al oráculo de Delfos conmigo, si ya el alma de una diosa puede ser algo arrolladora no creo poder con las dos cosas—la explicación no terminaba de cuajar del todo, más luego añadió con seguridad— Simplemente estoy segura de ello, no estoy destinada a ser una musa.

— ¿Puedes detectar si alguien de aquí lo es? —inquirió Julian, que con el dedo apuntaba a toda la sala. Nuevamente, la oráculo se veía incomoda.

— No, lo siento—admitió avergonzada, sería más fácil para todos si pudiera saberlo. El mago frunció el ceño, para luego murmurar algo de que no tenía sentido que supiera de una cosa y no de la otra, más no discutió con la magia griega.

— Un momento, ¿Por qué habríamos de quedarnos aquí? —interrogo Zia con un poco de rudeza, al sopesar sus palabras, trato de corregirse— Es decir, no es que no confié en vosotros ni nada… ¿Pero no crearía problemas? Somos magos, no mestizos; además de que no veo porque sea necesario.

— No tenemos forma de saberlo—intervino Jason, asomando su cabeza ya que estaba un poco alejado de la seguidora de Ra; mostrando la misma firmeza y confianza que cuando era pretor— Pero sería bueno escucharlo; seguimos una profecía griega y es del consejo de la oráculo que lo dijo, cuando se trata de profecías y señales es mejor no cuestionarla porque generalmente acaba peor, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguirlas, aun si van hacia nuestra muerte.

— Sobre todo lo de la muerte—aclaro Leo asintiendo con fuerza; él estuvo a punto de morir por los pelos gracias a una. El superman dorado le dio una mirada de "no ayudas" que para sorpresa de nadie, no le prestó atención. Zia no parecía mucho más animada y menos los demás magos.

— El campamento es seguro—trato de animar un poco Piper, usando algo de su charmspeak en ello, esperando que funcione con los magos— Simplemente tienes que saber sobrevivir, es todo; estoy segura que podéis hacerlo.

— Bueno, si necesitan que un romano se quede aquí como embajador me ofrezco—decía Hazel, volviendo al punto original antes de que alguien quisiera agregar más carbón al fuego con lo anterior. La chica sonreía segura— Puedo quedarme aquí en la cabaña con Nico, sé que los de la cabaña de Hades no suelen seguir un horario como tal así que podré mantener un ojo abierto.

— Yo iré con los egipcios—para sorpresa de todos, eso vino de Reyna. Ninguno lo espero, pero quienes estaban más sorprendidos eran Jason y Frank, ya que ambos estuvieron a su lado sabían que ella tenía a su ciudad por encima de todos— No podemos arriesgarnos a que más gente lo sepa, puedo venir aquí si es necesario y también podré mantenerme al tanto de Nueva Roma.

— Creo que será mejor que yo también vaya—opino Thalia— Artemisa seguramente querrá que vaya para que la mantengan informada; y sin ofender Annabeth, pero por lo que hemos visto de tu hermano, dudo que sea capaz de ver algo más allá de Cleo—la chica mencionada hizo un mohín al respecto más no dijo nada; si había algo cierto sobre los hijos de Atenea es que cuando les pegaba el amor les pegaba con ganas, ellos siempre dependían de su inteligencia y el amor les venía a voltear el cerebro, así que por lo general el efecto era similar a estar de cabeza.

— Iré a Nueva Roma— Carter hablo con decisión; con esas palabras todo el ambiente cómico que se abrió con el comentario de la hija de Zeus cayó. Los magos se veían preocupados, sobre todo su novia.

— Carter…

— Zia—el mago se volteó hacia la misma, agarrando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos— Tu, Sadie y Jaz tienen que quedarse aquí según lo que dijo Rachel; estarán a salvo—por lo visto eso le hacía sentirse mejor, y lo hacía; ya una vez estuvo separada de ella mucho tiempo y fue porque estaba metida en un sarcófago y en otra siendo lugarteniente de guerra; incluso si ella podía cuidarse, prefería no perderla de vista a menos que supiera que estaría bien. El chico dejo a la árabe y vio hacia el chico que fue de sus primeros pupilos— Walt, necesito que seas líder de la casa de Brooklyn mientras tanto—el mismo asintió, confiado.

— Yo estaré con él—dijo Jaz, se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que la interrumpieran— Necesita ayuda para manejar todo, además seguirán pasando cosas peligrosas y soy la mejor sanadora que tienen. Sin contar que con todo el trabajo extra que tendrá y con el trabajo en la biblioteca de Cleo, alguien enterado tiene que ver las cosas por los egipcios.

— ¡Eh, y que hay de mí! —se quejó Julián, mirando acusadoramente a la chica. Esta parecía apenada, no quería decirle que no confiaba en su intuición, porque este venía a tener tanto sexto sentí no-mágico como un neumático.

— Como sea—intervino Annabeth, antes de que comenzara una pelea— Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Quirón, tenemos que decirlo sobre esto y ver donde podrán quedarse las chicas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, cuando estaban de camino a la casa Grande nuevamente; un montón de chicos cargando algo se les interpuso de camino.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —interrogo Percy mirando a todos lados; pensó que quizás el campamento sufría una especie de ataque y sin duda él se lanzaría a lo que sea necesario para detenerlo. Empezo por detener a Will, que iba frenético.

— Percy, ahora no tengo tiempo—gruño el hijo de Apolo, lo que sorprendió a todos lo que lo conocían; el semidiós por lo general era muy tranquilo— Dos mestizas acaban de llegar con heridas graves, el sátiro que iba con ellas ni siquiera sobrevivió; si me disculpas—seguido de ello se deshizo del brazo del hijo de Poseidón que le impedía el paso.

Todos se quedaron quietos, pensando, ¿Acaso podría ser que las dos mestizas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os juro, acabare odiando esta serie; no sé qué me da más dolor de cabeza, ver cómo hacer para no sentir que escribo un montón de cosas aburridas, o mi cabeza que no para de chillarme "¡escribe!" se los aseguro, empiezo a tener una obsesión que vaya más allá de lo sano.

Como sea, ¿adivinen quién anda cansada, escribiendo cuando debe estar en cama? Sí, yo; odio el hecho de que parece que solo logró empujarme para escribir cuando estoy más cansada, no me entiendo.

Quisiera escribir el décimo cap, porque es algo genial que he querido escribir desde el principio de la serie-bueno, hay algo mejor, pero eso es otro tema-nuevamente gracias a cualquiera que lee esto-si es que lo hay- y me despido.

Lira.

P.D: Nunca leais divirgente por el bien de sus cabezas, corazones y lagrimales, Veronica Roth es una asesina a sangre fría.


End file.
